Beastly
by withoutapast
Summary: AU: Rachel and Finn as Lindy and Kyle from the movie Beastly, a modern day Beauty and the Beast. Finn is an arrogant jock who gets his world turned upside down when Mercedes transforms his exterior to reflect his interior. Who could ever love a beast?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Based on the movie, Beastly. Finn is Kyle, Rachel is Lindy, and Mercedes is Kendra. A lot of people gave the film a bad review, but I enjoyed it fair enough. You don't have to be familiar with the movie, but it wouldn't hurt to watch a trailer or read a summary. The plot will follow the movie's pretty closely.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1:

"Uggghhh, I don't want to be here," Rachel groaned, watching as McKinley High's most popular junior took the stage.

"Hush," Kurt commanded. "I want to hear the beautiful boy speak."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I agreed to this," she sighed.

"Because what else would you be doing?" Rachel almost jumped out of her skin when Blaine put his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. She playfully smacked at him and he just laughed and slung his arm around her neck.

He was, of course, right. She didn't have much of a life outside of school. She had few friends, which explained why she had reluctantly accepted Kurt's invitation to watch the campaign speeches. She didn't care much for school politics. It was mostly just a popularity contest anyway. The candidate who currently had the audience's rapt attention was a perfect case in point.

Finn Hudson may have been gorgeous… or whatever… but he didn't have the mind, at least not for the real work of politics. Sure, he played the game like it was a drum set and he was a regular Starr. But once the campaign was over, he could never meet the responsibilities of the position he was sure to win. He knew nothing about the issues. And that was why that smug little smirk of his pissed Rachel off so much.

"Is this thing over yet?"

"Almost." The answer came in a voice Rachel didn't recognize. Kurt was mesmerized by the show going on in front of him and Blaine's attention alternated between watching Kurt watching the show and just watching the show himself. Rachel looked around just in time to see Mercedes turn on her heel and slip out the door.

Rachel furrowed her brow before turning back just in time to hear Finn make another comment about his hotness and then lift his shirt slightly, showing off his toned abs. The roar of the crowd greeted his stunt, Kurt one of the loudest appraisers. Rachel flushed and shook her head. Ridiculous. Then she followed Mercedes' path out the door.

"Not having fun?"

For the second time that day, Rachel jumped in surprise. "I like shows as much as the next person… or no, rather, I like them a great deal more than the next person… in any case though, when I want to see one, I go to the theater." Rachel watched as Mercedes bit back her laughter. "Well, what are _you_ doing out here instead of in there?" She asked a bit defensively.

"That boy needs to learn a lesson." Mercedes proceeded to graffiti several of Finn's campaign posters in gold, glittery permanent marker.

Rachel approached the posters curiously. She stifled a giggle, nodding her approval. Mercedes had inserted a "hell no" between "vote" and "for Finn."

"Hmmm… I think I liked it better before."

Rachel leapt, practically hitting the ceiling. When she returned to solid ground, she muttered something about unagi.

"Good color choice though," Finn added.

"I… I didn't do that," Rachel stuttered.

"Right. Who did then?"

Rachel looked up, but Mercedes had disappeared. Well, that was rude.

"Look, I didn't do it, okay?"

"It's no secret that you're not my number one fan."

"Do you even know who I am?" Rachel spat.

"Of course I do. You're Rachel Berry. You've never missed a day of school. You have a 4.0. You practically grew up on the stage… which is I why I don't get why you don't appreciate my theatricality."

Rachel was honestly stunned that he knew her name, let alone any details of her existence, but her stunned silence lasted only a second. "Theatricality has a place. It doesn't belong in politics."

Finn's self-satisfied smile only grew, which caused Rachel's frown to deepen. "Are you coming to the party to celebrate my victory?"

"I wasn't invited."

"This is me inviting you."

"Well, in that case, no thank you."

That seemed to catch him by surprise. "No?"

"Yes, no."

"What? Do you have plans?"

"I'm busy."

"Sure you are. You must be… what with all those friends of yours," Finn said, indicating the empty space surrounding her.

Rachel pursed her lips together, gave a short nod, and then stormed out in classic fashion.

"You certainly have a way with the ladies," Mercedes chuckled.

Finn grumbled. "I'm hot, rich, and popular. Usually it's not so much work," he shrugged.

"I guess that only works with the girls who are also hot, rich, and popular," Mercedes wondered.

"Or just the shal…" Finn caught himself. "What are you doing here?"

"Remembered who you were talking to?" Mercedes laughed. "I came back to add some finishing touches." She moved toward the posters and added a few gold stars like quotes around her "hell no's".

"You!"

Mercedes raised her eyebrows as if to say, "Who else?"

Finn decided he'd had enough of this witch. Mercedes had been more than vocal about her distaste for him and he was going to be more than public about his distaste for her. "Come to the party with me?"

"Excuse me?"

"My party… tonight. Be my date."

Mercedes nodded slowly, contemplatively. "Okay," she agreed.

/

The party was well underway when Kurt and Blaine dragged Rachel, kicking and screaming, into the fray.

"Get her a drink," Blaine said, shoving Kurt toward the tables.

"Get me out of here!" Rachel protested, stomping on Blaine's foot.

"You'll have fun. Just relax. Stop being so uptight."

Rachel was about to smash Blaine's other foot, when a hand grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around.

"Is that any way to treat your friends? Especially, when you have so few…"

She tried to pull away, but Finn had his arm securely around her waist, pressing her firmly into him. He began to dance slowly, swaying back and forth, taking her with him.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing."

"Why?"

"Do you always talk this much?"

"Yes," she didn't miss a beat. "Now let go of me."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I didn't ask you what you wanted."

"That'd make you the first."

"Lucky you."

"You're kinda fascinating."

"And you kinda have hearing problems because I said let go." She ground out the last words forcefully, punctuating the last by kneeing him.

Rachel found Kurt and Blaine, said a quick good-bye in a tone that didn't allow room for argument then departed.

By the time Finn recovered, she was gone and Mercedes had just arrived. Perfect. At least this night wouldn't be a total waste. He was going to make an example of her. Mercedes waved his way and he motioned her over.

When she got within a few feet of him, he began, "You thought I would actually consider being with you?" He raised his voice, grabbing the attention of the room. "Look at you! Look at me." He laughed, taking all of his anger out on the witch in front of him. "I can't believe you thought you had a chance." As if to illustrate his point, a gaggle of Cheerios surrounded him, hanging on him.

"Oh-oh, hell no. I didn't come here to be with you," she shook her finger looking both amused and disgusted at the mere thought of it. "I know what you do to the girls you date. I came here to give you a second chance." Mercedes' eyes locked on his and for a moment he couldn't move. "Come find me when you want answers."

Finn stared in confusion as Mercedes waltzed out. Second chance? When was his first? Chance at what? Find answers? To what questions? He shook the freak's rant out of his head and let the music of the party fill it instead.

By the time he stumbled into his bedroom, his earlier encounter with Mercedes had been long forgotten. His dreams were filled with another girl, the petite brunette who seemed to harbor so much contempt for him. However, when he awoke and went to the bathroom to take a shower, the memory of Mercedes came roaring back to him and he rushed out the door in search of her, in search of answers.

He found her surprisingly fast. She was looking at flowers at a street shop. She called to him as he almost walked right past.

"Mmmhmmm. I've been waiting for you, pretty white boy."

"What did you do to me?"

"Me? I didn't do anything. Your exterior simply reflects your interior. You are as ugly on the outside now as you are on the inside."

"I'm hideous." Mercedes gave him a pointed look. "Change me back!"

"You have 1 year to find someone who will love you as you are or you'll be stuck like this forever."

"How am I supposed to do that when I look like this?"

Finn slid to the ground, cradling his tattooed head in his hands.

"Wow looks are important to you," Mercedes said smelling a yellow rose. "Well if the rest of the people in this world think just like you do, you're going to have yourself a heck of time." Mercedes looked at the slumped figure before her. "Find someone who can see better than you."

"Why are you doing this?" His voice betrayed his resignation.

"It's not a punishment, even if it feels like it. You have 1 year."

Finn dragged himself back to his house, to his room, to his bathroom. He could barely look at himself. Tattooed patterns in reds, blues, black and silver crisscrossed his face and skull, running down his neck across his shoulders and back, over his chest. Every inch of his flesh was marked by Mercedes' magic. Finn climbed into the shower and let his tears disappear down the drain.

He knew when his father got home that would be it. His father, the news anchor, had built an empire on his good looks and had many times extolled the virtues of appearance, telling him that how much people like you is directly to proportional to what you look like.

And he was right. When his father saw him, he moved Finn to a secluded house with the family's maid and hired a private tutor. His father never visited.

/

Finn folded in on himself. He didn't attend lessons. He took to roaming the city at night. One evening, about two weeks into his year-long sentence, he stumbled into Rachel walking the city streets, listening to her iPod, occasionally singing with it. He followed her for a while. He never approached her, never revealed his presence, but just being near her made him feel not so alone. He'd return to watch her several nights that week, curious about the small, sassy girl who'd twice turned him down.

Finally, at the week's end, he resolved to break himself of his addiction to the wordy brunette. He was starting to feel a little stalkerish. He didn't want his behavior to turn him into the creeper that his appearance suggested he was.

He took one last look at her and smiled. As he turned to walk away, her screams drew his attention. Instead of moving away, he found himself moving toward her, quickly.

He heard her shout something to her dad and then to a strange, thuggish man standing opposite them. He watched as her dad pushed her toward the thug. He watched as she hit, kicked, and bit at the man until he backhanded her and she crumpled to the ground.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, he inserted himself into the conflict. He took out the thug from behind before the man even realized there was another person involved. Then Finn offered Rachel's dad a proposition he couldn't turn down.

The next morning, her dad dropped her off at Finn's secluded house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thank you so much for all the story alerts and reviews! It was a really cool feeling to see those. I tend to be notoriously unreliable, dropping off the face of the planet in the middle of a story, but with this one I have a pretty clear direction since I'm basing it off a movie, so I think I stand a much better chance of seeing it through to the end.

**Chapter 2**:

There had been plenty of argument before she got in the car and a whole lot more during the car ride over. So by the time her dad helped her carry her luggage to the door of this strange house which was supposed to be her home for the foreseeable future, Rachel just didn't have the energy left to argue.

"I just don't understand why you're doing this to me," she sighed.

"Not _to _you. I'm doing it _for_ you. I want you to be safe, protected." Rachel strained to hear the sincerity in his voice. "Good-bye, honey," he leaned forward to hug her, but Rachel pulled away.

Will Schuester, Finn's tutor, met Rachel at the door. He thrust out his hand, "Hi, I'm Mr. Schuester, I'm the private tutor." Rachel took his hand warily. He sensed her unease. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm blind."

Rachel smiled half-heartedly, "It's not you making me uncomfortable, Mr. Schuester."

"Well, let me get Emma, she'll show you to your room. I'm not the person you want giving you a tour of the house," Will joked.

"I'm here!" Emma popped her head out of the doorway and immediately helped Rachel gather her bags. "I'm Emma Pillsbury. I take care of the house and if you ever need a thing, you just let me know."

"Thanks, Ms. Pillsbury," Rachel said fighting back tears as the reality of the situation started to sink in.

"Would you like anything now? Something to drink, perhaps?"

"Would water be too much trouble?"

"Easy as pie. Let's get your stuff to your room and then I'll fix you a large glass of water.

Rachel felt better, but not by much, after drinking a very tall glass of water. Her room was essentially the attic. It was finished and offered her a great deal of privacy, but did little to debunk this nagging notion that she was a prisoner. Nevertheless, after downing her water, she climbed the stairs to her room, climbed into bed, and escaped into a deep slumber.

Meanwhile, Finn, who had been carefully hiding out of site, set to interrogating Will and Emma about their new house guest.

"What did she think of the place?"

"It's hard to say," Emma said.

"Well, what was her reaction?"

"She didn't really have much of one," Will observed.

"What about her room? Did she like it?"

"I couldn't tell," Emma answered.

Finn ran his hand over his head, growing frustrated.

"She drank some water," Emma offered. "She seemed kind of sad."

Finn wasn't sure what to make of the water. "What can I do?"

"Let her adjust, Finn," Will advised. "It's quite a change. Be there to help her through it, to make it easier. Be hospitable."

"Yes," Emma nodded enthusiastically. "Be a gentleman."

Finn nodded along. Yes, yes, he could do this. He'd won so many others before this girl. Besides, those other girls came from wealth and breeding and so were much harder catches. This was going to be easy.

However, the next day Rachel refused to leave her room so Finn couldn't do any of his planned wooing.

The following day was more of the same. She opened the door once for Ms. Pillsbury who entreated her to drink a glass of water and eat some apple slices. But other than that one instance, Rachel remained holed up in the attic.

On the third day, Finn had had quite enough of her obstinacy. So he devised a plan to lure her out. He sent Emma to town with instructions to purchase the latest, most expensive designer purse. When she returned, gift in hand, he took it, planted it at Rachel's door, knocked and then ran around the corner, pleased with his own ingenuity.

Rachel opened the door slowly, fear marring her facial features. That fear melted into confusion when she realized there was no one there. Then she noticed the box at her feet. She bent down to examine it. There was no note, no message, no instructions. She hesitated then took a deep breath and opened it, finding a very beautiful purse. What? She was even more confused than she was before she'd opened it. Rachel shook her head wondering what looking glass she had stepped through. She left the purse in the box and took to the stairs, closing the door behind her.

Finn was also confused. Someone like her would kill to have a bag like that, wouldn't they? He must have gotten it wrong. He decided to try again. The next day he sent Emma back to town, this time with explicit instructions to visit a certain jewelry store. Emma looked at him doubtfully, but did as she was told. Again, when she returned, he planted the gift at Rachel's door, knocked, and hid.

Rachel was quicker to open the door, less afraid, and faster to find the box. However, when she tugged at the white ribbon, instead of feeling confused, she felt offended. It finally dawned on her what this was. She practically threw the little turquoise box down.

Finn was still confused. In fact, he was more confused than before. Why wasn't this working? It was a brilliant plan. He sought out Emma for counsel.

"You're trying to buy her," Emma pointed out.

"No, I'm not!" He protested.

"You are. And it's offensive."

Finn looked upset. "Other girls love when I buy them gifts. Quinn said it was the one thing I was good at."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You can't buy this girl, Finn. You can't win her heart with money," she paused. "Why do you like her?"

"She's different. From the start, she was different…"

"Then don't treat her the same as the rest of those cookie-cutter Cheerios," Emma advised.

Finn nodded. She was right. She always was. Damn it.

Finn stayed up the entire night trying to think of something that would not be perceived as offensive, but heartfelt. As dawn approached, he scribbled a short list on a paper, found Emma, handed her the list and passed out on the couch.

Emma skimmed the list and smiled, "Much better."

It was early evening by the time Finn had his plan ready. He pulled on a black ski mask to hide his hideous form and then went to Rachel's door. He found it cracked and could hear her talking on her phone. Curiosity got the better of him and before he knew it, he had opened the door a little more and invited himself in. For a while he just stood, listening to her talk.

"What do you mean he disappeared? Like rehab? Kurt, that doesn't make any sense, he didn't… well, _I'm_ in hiding! KURT!"

Finn watched in fascination as her face contorted with barely controlled anger. This girl sure got worked up a lot. Then her eyes landed on his. For a moment, neither reacted. He heard the click of her cell phone. Then, Rachel screamed and Finn jumped back against the fart wall at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's me!"

"And who are you?" Rachel said, clinging to the arm rail at the top of the staircase for support.

"I'm the guy who owns this house," Finn explained, trying not to get too defensive.

"What's with the mask?

"I didn't wanna freak you out."

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure, the ski mask didn't freak me out." Still, Rachel was calming down since the initial shock and decently assured that he wasn't about to attack her.

"I brought you something."

"More gifts?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"This one's different," Finn smiled.

He climbed halfway up the staircase, but stopped when she started to back away. Rachel saw the hurt in his eyes, but she just couldn't. She didn't know anything about the masked stranger in front of her.

Finn placed the package as far up the stairs as he could reach, then hurriedly retreated back to the bottom of the stairs.

Rachel regarded him with suspicion for a few seconds before bending over and snatching up the gift. She took a seat on the top stair and carefully began to unwrap the package.

"I like the paper," she said, the silence sitting uncomfortably on her.

"I heard you had a thing for gold stars."

Rachel nodded, then gasped as the gift fell into her lap.

"Do you like it?" Finn asked eagerly.

"It's my favorite," she whispered.

"Wanna watch it?"

"Right now?" Her chocolate eyes were wide and questioning.

A lop-sided grin stretched across Finn's face, "You have other plans you're not telling me about?"

"Shut up," Rachel teased.

Finn started for the door, then turn back, "Are you coming?"

Rachel sucked in her bottom lip, then bounded down the stairs after him.

He lead her to the living the room and invited her to make her self at home on the couch.

"Hey," she stopped him, grabbing onto his shirtsleeve. Finn flinched before he could stop himself. "Sorry, it's just, I've been living in your house almost a week now and I still don't know what to call you."

Finn paused in thought, "You can call me Cory. Cory Monteith."

Rachel smiled, "Okay… Cory." The name came out almost in a whisper and Finn felt a shiver skip down his spine. "Where are you going?"

"Would you like popcorn? Rachel brightened and nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back."

While Rachel was waiting, she thought about how different her life had been just a few days ago. What was she doing now? Sitting on a couch, waiting to watch a movie with complete stranger, one whose care she had been placed in? It seemed absurd. Yet, she felt so lonely. And apart from being kind of strange, Cory seemed thoughtful and sweet.

"Thanks for waiting," Finn said, climbing onto the couch and setting a bowl filled with popcorn between them. "Ready?" Rachel just raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"You're not seriously going to wear that the whole time?"

"I… I just… I'm comfortable in it, okay?"

"Nuh-uh, if you're going to watch this movie with me, that mask is coming off."

"Just leave me be. I'm fine. You're fine."

"Cory…" Her tone was warning.

"Rachel, leave it."

"Fine." Instead of letting it go though, Rachel climbed into his lap to remove the mask. "I'll do it myself."

"Rachel!" He roared and none too gently shoved her off of him and back to her side of the couch.

The wounded look in Rachel's eyes hurt more than any pain he had heretofore experienced, but she didn't know what she was messing with. And her climbing all over him was working him up in more ways than one.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked.

"What if I stipulated that I'd only hang out with you if you'd take off your shirt?" Finn asked.

Rachel's cheeks turned rosy and blush swept down her neck. Finn swallowed. "Is that really an apt analogy? I'm not sure you demanding me go topless is quite the same as me demanding you remove your axe-murderer mask…"

Finn laughed despite himself. "Okay, if it means that much to you, I'll take off the mask, but I have a couple conditions."

"I'm listening…"

"I'll take off the mask if we can turn off all the lights and I can wear my hood."

The guy just got weirder and weirder. "Alright, Monteith, you've got yourself one strange deal. But if you try anything, be warned, I carry a rape whistle." Finn chuckled then went about throwing the room into shadow. He drew up his hood and pulled off the mask, tossing it into Rachel's lap.

"Better?"

"Much," she said. She still couldn't see his face, but one step at a time.

"You're kinda bossy, you know."

"Am not," Rachel countered in a tone suggesting she'd just been scandalized.

As the opening music of the film began, she sighed contently.

Finn thought the movie was bearable, a little slow and lacking in the action department, but he found endless entertainment watching Rachel. He could tell she was trying to restrain herself early on, merely humming "Don't Rain on My Parade." He watched in amusement as that restraint eroded bit by bit. By "Funny Girl" she was singing softly. Finally, at the bitter end, she'd thrown all caution to the wind, and was belting out a most compelling version of "My Man."

Finn clapped as the song came to a close. "Impressive."

"Sorry, I just can't help myself."

"Don't apologize. I enjoyed it." Seeing her disbelief, he added, "Really. Watching a movie with you is a different experience… you've redefined it for me."

Rachel still regarded him with suspicion. She'd been used to being mocked. Regardless, she shrugged. "Alright. Thank you."

"For what?"

"The movie. It makes this feel a little bit like home."

Finn smiled. "Good, I'm glad. I want you to feel at home here."

Rachel's smile didn't meet her eyes as she nodded. She rose, gathering the popcorn bowl in her hands to return to the kitchen.

"No, don't. I'll take care of it."

"It's okay, I've got it."

"Are you off to bed?"

Rachel nodded, but made no move to leave. "Are we ever going to officially meet?"

"Isn't that what we just did today?"

"I mean, like, face to face."

"Yes."

"Now?"

"No. Go to bed."

"Cory?"

"Yes, Rachel."

"I had fun tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Once again, thank you for the kind reviews! At this point, I am veering from the movie because I intend to spend a great deal more time than the movie did exploring the time spent trapped in the house.

**Chapter 3:**

Finn floated on a cloud for the rest of the night. He didn't think about the curse or the wayward direction his life seemed to have taken. He only thought about her, the bossy brunette with the big voice.

When he ran into Emma on his way to bed, he hugged her and sincerely thanked her for her advice.

He drifted off to sleep in state of purse bliss. However, when he woke up the next morning eager to spend time with Rachel, he realized that his plan, while undeniably successful, had been too shortsighted. He groaned. He was going to have to invent another way to spend time with her… they couldn't just watch Funny Girl again and again, even though he'd gotten the impression that doing so would be perfectly fine with Rachel.

Finn bolted from his bed in search of Emma.

"Jeez, you look a fine mess."

"I came to you first. I haven't even brushed my teeth," Finn announced.

"Oh no, Finn, that's really too much…"

"What do I do now?"

"Well, for starters you march yourself into that bathroom, turn on the faucet, and…"

"No! About Rachel! What do I do?"

"Oh no. Is she pregnant already?"

"Pregnant?" Finn asked, eyebrows knit together.

"I look pregnant?" Rachel gasped, emerging through the kitchen doorway, looking horrified. Finn threw up his hood to hide his face.

"No, sweetie, not at all. You look radiant."

Finn, being careful to keep his visage from view, hurried over to Rachel, escorting her out of the kitchen and into the dining room, looking over his shoulder to give Emma a dirty look on his way out.

"But I'm hungry," Rachel protested, her stomach growling. She blushed, "See."

Finn bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Have a seat, breakfast will be out in a second."

"Out?" She asked, piping up from her seat.

"Yes. It will be served momentarily." Finn left her, returning to the kitchen.

"The first sign of trouble and you assume she's pregnant?" Finn growled at Emma the second he burst through the door.

"Well now, you can't really blame me, you have been known to work fast," Emma justified as she filled two glasses with juice. She pushed them to him, nodding to the door. Finn just glowered at her. Emma sighed, "Then, what _is_ the problem?"

"I don't know what to do to entertain her, to please her… to keep her from hiding out in her tower the rest of the day!" Finn dropped his head onto the counter.

Emma would have laughed if he didn't look so despondent. "Take her the juice. Eat breakfast with her."

Finn looked up, waiting. "That's it?"

Emma, looking slightly offended, answered curtly, "Yes. Now get out of my kitchen."

Finn dragged himself out the door, juices in hand.

"Here," he said, setting a glass in front of Rachel.

"Thanks," she said, lifting the glass to her lips. He watched her take a sip out of the corner of his eye and then sipped his own juice. "So… why did Ms. Pillsbury think I might be pregnant?"

Finn about chocked on his juice. "She was worried."

"Why?" Rachel asked innocently.

"I approached her with a question."

"About?"

"You."

"What about me?"

He couldn't very well say, "What to do with you." "Rachel…" he sighed, running his hand down his face.

"At least tell me why her gut reaction was to suspect pregnancy then."

Finn studied the juice in his glass. "Before… in my past… I used to have a reputation."

"For what?"

"I didn't get anyone pregnant, if that's what you're thinking. I just… I didn't stay single for very long."

"You had a lot of girlfriends?" She whispered.

For the first time in his life, Finn didn't feel pride in answering this question affirmatively. He felt something else, something akin to shame.

Rachel took another sip of her juice, deep in thought. Finn, still watching her, did the same. And Emma burst into the room, carting breakfast.

The meal was quiet, at times awkward, as the two tried to make conversation.

Rachel and Finn each gathered a handful of grapes and abandoned breakfast, moving into the living room. As Rachel popped a grape into her mouth, Finn finally gave up attempting to make small talk and directly asked her the question to which he'd been pressuring Emma to divine an answer. "What would you like to do today?"

"Hmmm?" Rachel asked. Finn liked the way her eyes got bigger when she was uncertain or nervous.

"Aren't you bored just sitting around all day?" He asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Well, yes," she answered, sitting down beside him.

"Whaddya wanna do?"

"I don't know. What can we do?"

"Anything you want."

Rachel scoffed.

"No, seriously. Try me. Name something. Name anything."

"Okay." She scrunched up her face in concentration. "What if I wanted to go see a musical?"

"I'd ask which show."

"If I wanted to go shopping?"

"I'd ask where."

"If I wanted to go running?"

"I'd wanna know if you could keep up."

"Skydiving?"

"Alright, no. I'd draw the line there. That's too dangerous."

"Ah-ha! I win." Rachel said clapping.

"So besides being bossy, you have a compulsive need to be right all the time?"

"No," she snapped, "I'm competitive. That's all."

"Oh, well, if that's all…" he teased, throwing a few more grapes her direction. She fired back by bouncing a few off his hooded head. "What do you really wanna do today?"

"Meet you." Her answer came so fast she knew she meant it, but she'd surprised even herself. Finn had gone very still, so she knew she'd surprised him too.

"No." His voice was stone cold and resolute.

"Please," she pleaded softly. His hooded head shook slowly back and forth. "I'm all alone out here, except for you. I just don't want to feel so alone."

"Rachel, you don't want to see me."

"Except I really do!"

"You'll regret it."

"Why?"

"Because you won't be able to look at me the same way after."

"But at least I'll be able to look at you."

"Fine. Just…" Finn couldn't think of way to say, "Just don't hate me" or "Please don't leave me" without feeling like a girl and besides he knew that was something a person couldn't promise.

Before he could remove his hood, Rachel had scooted closer to him, maneuvered her way into his lap and was pushing his hood back herself. Rachel felt his hands clamp over her wrists for a second. His whole body was tense beneath her.

"It's okay," she said, releasing a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. His grip loosened and his hood slid over his head and onto his shoulders.

Finn couldn't meet her eyes. "Pretty gruesome, huh?"

She was quiet, studying the man before her. Finn, more worried about this girl's opinion of him than any before her, so scared he could hear his own heart beating away and feel himself trembling beneath her gaze, forced himself to look up, to read in her eyes what her lips had yet to speak.

He was surprised by the answer he found. Her eyes weren't pitying. They weren't horrified or scared. They were accepting.

"I've seen worse," she finally said. Finn found himself once again confused by this girl. She was confounding. She made him so happy. He didn't even try to fight the smile that spread over his face.

Suddenly, with the fear of rejection no longer there to distract him, he became very aware that Rachel was seated in his lap and that her face was very close to his. His eyes flickered down to her lips, which then spoke a string of words that he thought would be the death of him.

"Can I touch you?"

Instant hard-on. He swallowed. He had to get her off of him or he was sure that even though she wasn't disgusted with him now, she would be very shortly.

"No, another time," he said to appease her and himself, because God he wanted to say yes and then show her just where she could touch him. He then very carefully plucked her out of his lap and set her down beside him, doing his best to hide his arousal.

Rachel was very confused by his game of musical chairs, but accepted that he'd been brave enough for one day. She felt like all she'd done since arriving was push the boy who had been kind enough to open his house to her.

"Alright then," she said, standing. "What do you want to do?"

Finn shook his head, trying to shake the dirty answer and all the other dirty thoughts out of it. Life had been easier when she was cloistered up in the attic… at least then he hadn't had a constant physical reminder of what he couldn't have.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry the last chapter was so short! Here's the next one... it's longer :) This is getting really fun to write lol. I hope you don't think things are moving too fast.

**Chapter 4**:

Finn was laughing so hard his sides hurt.

Rachel was scowling at the screen in front of her. "It doesn't make any sense!" She said, exasperated.

"Why?" Finn managed to choke out between bouts of laughter.

"I'm marvelous!"

"And I'm not?" Finn said, breathing hard.

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

"You're really talented, it's just…"

"Well, the game has spoken… I win 95 to 88!"

Rachel had to exercise the utmost self-control not to chuck the microphone at his large head. "This game sucks," Rachel concluded. "It has no respect for true talent."

Laughter erupted from Finn's chest once more. Rachel dropped the microphone and began beating on this chest. Finn easily brushed away her tiny fists, laughing harder.

When Rachel had inquired about a piano, Finn regrettably had to inform her that no, the house didn't have one. At the look of consternation on her face, he'd suggested karaoke on the Wii. That idea had earned him a very large smile from Rachel.

However, when he repeatedly scored higher than her, Rachel had grown more and more frustrated, demanding one more time, again and again.

"One more," Rachel began.

Finn cut her off, "No, no more chances."

Rachel collapsed onto the floor.

Finn studied her. "This won't be the kind of heartbreak girls like you don't recover from, will it?"

Rachel kicked his shin in response.

"OW!"

"I heard some pretty noteworthy singing coming from down here," Will Schuster exclaimed, announcing his presence. "You two like to sing?"

Rachel sat up. "I LOVE to sing," she corrected, her tone deadly serious.

Finn shrugged. Rachel regarded him with bewilderment. A shrug? How could someone who wasn't passionate about singing beat her at that dumb game… she made a mental note to Google the game and see what kind of idiotic system was used for scoring.

"Well, I used to direct a Glee Club when I taught at the public school."

"Really?" He had Rachel's complete attention. She had Finn's. He was a little bit concerned by the intensity of the look on her face.

"Yes, we went to Nationals several years."

"Did you win?"

Mr. Schuester laughed. "Would you like me to teach you?"

Rachel nodded, star struck.

"I have one condition."

"And what would that be, Mr. Shue?" Finn said, reminding everyone he was still around and saving Rachel from making a fool out of herself by saying, "Anything."

"You participate in actual lessons—English, Math, Science."

Rachel said, "Of course," just as Finn said, "No way." They looked at each other as though the other was crazy.

"I miss school," Rachel exclaimed.

"Really?" Finn asked doubtfully.

"Yes, I miss learning. Don't you?" Rachel asked, baffled.

Finn took a moment to consider this. He missed owning the place, but he'd spent more time cultivating his popularity and worrying about his reputation than he did actually studying. Because he was spread so thin, academics had become a struggle. Still, the irony wasn't lost on him. The school had been his, but, apart from the initial sense of loss, he was learning he didn't miss it all that much.

He evaded her question. "You have a deal Mr. Schue. Music lessons in exchange for all the rest."

Rachel grabbed Mr. Schue's hand and shook it. "Yes, you have a deal."

"Alright then. We start tomorrow. 8 a.m.," Mr. Schue declared, disappearing up the stairs and out of the basement.

Rachel looked so happy, Finn felt it rub off on him. "Would you like to go for a walk?" Finn asked.

"Sure," Rachel said. "Where?"

"There's a trail around the property. It's connected to the bike path into town. No one ever comes out this far though, so I don't have to worry about being… seen."

The two wandered out of the house and onto the miniature road. Rachel slipped her small hand into Finn's larger one and he squeezed it. Finn had seen her do the same thing in school with Kurt and the gesture sent warmth swimming through his insides.

"You said you missed school?"

"Yeah…" Rachel nodded.

"Anything else?"

"My freedom."

"You're not a prisoner here."

"But I have no where else to go, so in a sense, I am."

"I wish you didn't feel that way."

"It's not your fault, Cory. You've been so kind." Finn felt a jolt of guilt for the tangle of lies he'd created, including the one that brought her here.

"Rachel…"

"For real. I do miss my freedom, but I wasn't really free at home either. Or safe. At least I feel safe here."

"You do? Wait… what do you mean you weren't safe at home?"

"My dad has a drug problem. So there's a constant stream of shady characters washing into the house, dealing or collecting." Finn's face got darker with every word she spoke.

"Has anyone of them ever…" Finn couldn't bring himself to voice any of the horrible thoughts infiltrating his mind.

Rachel shook her head, "No. For the most part they stayed away from me and I tried to not be around when they were."

"So just their presence was enough to make you feel unsafe," Finn sighed, relieved.

"Yeah. Well that and recently when my dad has been short, he's tried to make a deal… and I just, I can't trust him anymore to take care of me."

"What do you mean he tried to make a deal?" Finn ground out. Rachel avoided eye contact. "Rachel…"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does." Finn said firmly.

"Nothing ever came of it. I'm fine," Rachel dismissed.

"Rachel…"

"Don't make me say it."

He looked at her hard for a moment. "You're safe now anyway," he relented, pulling her closer to him. They walked a few minutes in silence. "Miss anything else?"

Rachel made a thoughtful sound, "My friends."

"You talk to them on the phone though. Don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not the same."

"What did you and your friends do at school that you miss so much?"

"I don't know. What everyone else does, I guess. I was in Drama Club and Glee Club. Most of my friends were too. Actually, that's where I met them."

"I bet you had quite the following," Finn said, curious about how she would respond.

Rachel choked out a laugh. "Hardly."

"I don't believe it."

"It's true. I wasn't popular. People called me man-hands, RuPaul, treasure trail…"

"Who?"

"What's it matter? You don't know any of them."

"I wanna know."

"Mostly Quinn and her cronies."

"Cronies?" Finn turned his laugh into a serious tone of concern.

"The Cheerios, our school's cheer squad. They've been national champions for as long as I can remember and I try not to pay attention. Quinn, the captain is, quite frankly, a bitch." Finn's eyebrows shot up at Rachel's language. "But she's beautiful."

"How so?" Finn inquired, curious how the girl next to him saw his girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend? He wasn't sure. He hadn't spoken to her since he'd become this.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, long legs, skinny, boobs…" Rachel described. "Anyway… for reasons unbeknownst to me, she's popular. She happily tears people down to keep herself on top. She can be pretty ruthless." Rachel had become quiet.

"You know this?"

"First hand," she confirmed. "She was obviously threatened by my talent." Rachel was half-joking, half-serious.

"She should have been," Finn said.

/

After dinner, Finn suggested they play a game.

"Okay, what do you wanna play?

"Have you ever played Spit?" Finn asked, opening a drawer and pulling out a deck of cards.

Rachel smirked.

45 minutes later, Rachel stood proud of her undefeated record.

It was Finn's turn to look sour. "I never lose," he whined.

"Wouldn't know by the way you played," Rachel teased, relishing in the turnabout. She wasn't used to losing either. His pouting made her giggle, he was so cute.

That caught her off guard. It scared her a little how much she'd enjoyed the past few days, how much she'd enjoyed spending time with him. It didn't seem right, but it certainly felt right.

She reached out and ruffled his hair. "I'm sure you'll beat me next time and if not, I'm sure we'll find some card game that you can't lose. You and I have nothing but time and I'm game to learn every card game you're up to teaching me."

Finn looked up and her hand slipped from the top of his head down the side of his face. Rachel's eyes widened. She hadn't meant to… but her fingers were already there.

"Can I?"

"You really are persistent, aren't you?"

Rachel blushed. "I just know what I want."

Finn scooted closer, "And what do you want?" Finn watched in amusement as Rachel reddened further, pleased with the effect he had on her.

Rachel gently traced one of the tattoos over his cheek.

"I was afraid you'd say no," Rachel whispered, continuing to run her finger over his face. Finn's eyes slipped closed despite himself.

"I can't deny you anymore," he admitted.

She followed one twisting line down his neck. "Do you have these all over you?" Rachel gulped.

"Every inch of me is marked," Finn said, opening his eyes to study her reaction, but her expression was unreadable.

"What are they?"

"Me."

"Were you born with them?" Rachel asked tracing the line back up his neck to his temple, causing Goosebumps to erupt over his skin.

Finn wasn't sure how to answer. "No." Rachel's eyes moved from his skin to eyes, waiting for him to elaborate. "Do you believe in fairytales?"

The corners of her mouth turned upward. "I believe in fairytale endings."

"And what about the rest?"

"I've never thought about it…" Rachel said, dropping her hand from his face and chewing on her lower lip as she considered the matter for the first time. "I don't not believe in them."

"You are one of the most complicated people I've ever met," Finn laughed. "Nothing is ever simple with you."

Rachel screwed up her face. "Just what every girl wants to hear."

"No, no, it's a good thing. I find it refreshing."

This boy was as perplexing on the inside as he was on the outside. He kept surprising her. He'd say things that she was used to hearing thrown at her as an insult, but he didn't mean them that way. He was sincere.

Finn reached his hand out to her, "Can I?" Rachel swallowed and then nodded. She thought she might melt when she felt the pad of his index finger ghost over her jaw line. He was looking at her and touching her like he'd never seen a girl's face this close before, which she knew wasn't true. He traced the outline of her nose and then ran his thumb over her lower lip.

Rachel inhaled deeply. "You know you can kiss me if you want to."

"I want to," Finn responded, his hand moving to cradle her head and his lips replacing his thumb.

He kissed her slowly, gently.

Rachel felt like she was slipping away, her world dissipating around her. But the desire pooling between her legs quickly returned her to earth.

When Finn heard her whimper, he pulled away because he could feel himself losing control. There was no way he was going to come in his pants just from kissing a girl. He kissed her quickly once more before forcing himself to break away from her.

Then both sat side by side, practically panting.

"That was…" Rachel couldn't find the right word and just left it. He'd been there on the other end of the kiss, she figured he knew.

"You taste unbelievable, like honey and apples and spice and…" Finn said, his eyes glazed over with lust.

Rachel let out a small laugh, "That might have been desert…"

"Nuh-uhn, no way. But I know what I want for desert from now on." Finn pulled her to his side, kissing the side of her head and smelling her hair. "You're beautiful," he said matter-of-factly as he breathed in her scent.

Rachel giggled.

Finn raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You're very kind."

"Rachel, I'm not kidding."

"Cory, I'm no Quinn Fabray. I'm fine with how I look, but I have no delusions."

"What you're not blonde?"

"That's not it."

"Do you have a picture?"

"Of Quinn? Do you think I walk around carrying pictures of the girls who torment me everyday in… wait… I have my yearbook from last year."

They both raced up to Rachel's room.

"That's her," Rachel said, putting unnecessary force into her finger as she pointed out Quinn on the Cheerios full-page spread.

"Wow, you're right." Finn said, lifting the yearbook closer to his face, pretending to study the supposed unknown face of his ex-girlfriend (definitely ex- he'd decided). "What a hot piece of ass," Finn said sarcastically. "Is that what you want to hear?" Rachel was shocked into silence. "Rachel," he sighed. "She looks like every other girl. Sure, she's beautiful, but in a really ordinary way." He flipped to find the Glee Club's much smaller yearbook photo. "You, on the other hand, you are something much rarer. You're a kind of beautiful you don't find everywhere. A guy could spend his whole life searching and never find you." He moved closer to her on her bed and leaned in, whispering right next to her ear, "You're sneaky hot."

Rachel felt her body tremble. When he started to pull away, she grabbed him by his shirtfront and smashed her lips into his. Finn responded hungrily, his force causing her to fall backward, dragging him on top of her.

Oh, no, this isn't good. He could feel her tight little body wriggling beneath him. She felt so good underneath him. Too good. His body was enjoying this too much. And apparently hers was too.

Rachel arched up into him as though she wasn't close enough despite being trapped under his weight. Her hands began to roam of their own accord over his chest. She'd prided herself on her self-control, but for the first time it was being put to the test and she was watching it crumble at the slightest nudge. But as Finn's tongue found its way into her mouth, she didn't really care.

Finn took her roaming hands as permission to let his own wander. He gripped her hips, pressing her into the mattress and then she had to go and moan. It was the sexiest sound he'd ever heard. He felt himself go impossibly hard.

His body cursed him as he sat up and pulled away.

Rachel looked confused. "Did I do something… wrong?"

"God no," he answered quickly. Did she really have no idea the effect she had on him? His pants felt so damn tight. But, no, her eyes were wide and innocent. "I don't wanna lose control," he confessed. "If we go any farther, I'm afraid I won't be able to stop."

"Oh," she said, sitting up and nodding. At least one of them had some self-control. No one had ever kissed her like that. She looked into his eyes. The chocolate pools had grown darker and that floored her. She stood up, extricating herself from the enticement of the bed and allure of his large body. "Alright then. I think you should leave. It's late and I'm tired and we both have to get up early tomorrow."

"Rachel…"

"I'll see you in the morning?" She said, forcing him to walk backward toward the staircase.

"Yes, class at 8. You wanna do breakfast before hand?"

"Certainly."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Sorry it took so long. I got distracted by my last week with my family before heading home. Thanks for the reviews and sorry about the name slip-up in the last chapter, I think I fixed it and a few other grammar mistakes/typos. I try to re-read what I write, but after so many times I just stop… or sometimes I'm so excited I'm in a rush to post. Also, on a complete unrelated side-note, if you watch the Glee Project, I'm super disappointed by the results of this past episode… very angry that one of my favorite contenders got voted off unexpectedly. It's curious, but if Ryan gives you a really good compliment (like "oh, now I know how to use that song on the show") that seems to indicate that you're getting the boot.

**Chapter 5**

Rachel had been waiting since 7. Finn didn't appear until 7:50.

"Where have you been?" Rachel asked pushing herself up from her seat.

Finn eyed her warily. "Sleeping."

"Sleeping?" Rachel asked accusingly.

"Yes. I was tired and wasn't all that eager to get out of my bed."

"But last night you said…"

"Sorry," Finn said off-handedly.

"No."

"No?" Finn

"No, you're not sorry."

"Don't tell me what I am or what I'm not."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do," Rachel countered. "We had plans. Your plans! You can't just blow me off because you don't feel like it."

"Are you serious?" Rachel's eyes told him she was. He wasn't used to worrying about girls' feelings. He was used to having girls bend to his will. This was something new.

"What is your problem?"

"Ready guys? It's 8… class is starting," Mr. Schuester said, peeking around the corner.

"That," Finn said as Mr. Schuester disappeared. "That is my problem"

"What? Class?"

"Yes," Finn growled.

"But you made the deal yesterday," Rachel reminded him, confused by his behavior.

"Because I knew you wanted singing lessons… not because I want to brush up on my Calculus."

"Cory, it's no big deal."

"For you maybe."

"Okay," Rachel sighed. "How 'bout this? Let's try it today and if it's really this terrible awful thing, then we'll forget about it."

"Really?"

Rachel was relieved when he seemed to brighten a little. The boy could be so grouchy. Rachel nodded. "I don't need singing lessons anyway."

"The game suggests otherwise," Finn teased, but clamped his jaw shut when she sent him a death glare.

She marched herself in the direction Mr. Schue had left, Finn trudging along behind her.

Mr. Schue was friendly and while the subjects were the same ones they studied in school everyday, Finn somehow found them more enjoyable. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he had a little more individualized attention from the teacher or that Mr. Schue seemed to go at a pace he could keep up with or that he had Rachel by his side, but whatever the reason, learning wasn't as painful as he remembered it being.

Finn looked over at Rachel, who was staring without blinking at Mr. Schue as he explained some physics principle and accompanying equation. He did a double take, then whispered, "Does that help?"

"Huh? What?" Rachel said as if being brought out of a stupor.

"Does that laser eye look glean more information from the teacher?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes and promptly ignored him. Finn chuckled and returned to taking notes. He drew much entertainment from watching Rachel play the part of attentive student. When Mr. Schue asked a question, Rachel's hand was in the air before he could finish it. This happened more than a few times until Finn finally just blurted, "Rachel, it's just us. You don't have to raise your hand."

"And you might want to give him a turn," Mr. Schuester added.

Rachel blushed, "Right. Of course."

As class ended, Rachel rose and gathered her things to tote them back to her room.

"So what's the verdict?" She asked.

"It wasn't so bad…" Finn confessed, finishing up a problem on a worksheet.

Rachel beamed. "I'm glad. I'm so proud of you," she said, leaning down and planting a kiss on his forehead.

Finn felt his chest tighten. No girl had ever been so affectionate around him. They'd been touchy and needy, sure, but never so genuinely and innocently adoring. And he didn't understand how it was possible that he was experiencing this now, since he'd become such a monster.

"You wanna do our homework together later? Rachel asked.

"Sure," Finn said recovering. "In the meantime how about I kick your ass at karaoke?"

Rachel chucked her pencil at him. "Don't flake out this time," she commanded as she ran upstairs.

The two met up an hour later for voice lessons. Rachel shined brighter than any star he'd seen and Finn felt himself falling harder. He was also pleased to find he wasn't half-bad. She was better, of course, but she had reaffirmed her earlier statement about him being talented and Mr. Schue had agreed. He'd never felt so valued before. It was like he was worth something… maybe even her.

After singing with Shue, Rachel suggested (more like demanded) they do their homework. Finn knew this was an opportunity at redemption, so he eagerly agreed and gathered the necessary texts and supplies. Again, Finn found that work seemed less like work with her. It was easier when you had someone smarter helping of course, but it wasn't like he was relying on her. He could do most of it on his own and he even helped her here and there. She wasn't condescending when she was helping him. It was like they were partners. Plus, he enjoyed the way her hair spilled on his paper when she leaned over to write something on his notebook and the spark he felt when her hand brushed his.

Finally after a full two hours, the homework was finished. Rachel looked over it all then said she was going to upstairs.

"What about dinner?"

"All I can think about right now is a hot shower!"

Finn heard her scampering steps and a few minutes later heard the shower click on and sighed. He sat down at the kitchen table and started flipping through a magazine. Emma came out with a grilled cheese sandwich and he grinned. "How was class?"

"Surprisingly pain-free."

"And why was that?"

Finn shrugged, "I could focus on what the teacher was teaching."

Emma laughed, "You couldn't do that before? What was different this time?"

"I wasn't trying to impress anyone."

"Oh, really?"

"Okay, that's a lie. I was trying to impress her, but doing schoolwork seems to impress her."

Emma nodded. "Good boy."

Rachel emerged half-an-hour later in a nightgown, clean hair pulled back. Finn nearly choked on a bite of grilled cheese. "I smelled food…" Rachel explained her presence, eyes wide and worried.

"You want some dinner?"

Rachel grinned sheepishly and Emma disappeared.

Finn couldn't help himself, he was staring shamelessly. But she was essentially wearing lingerie.

Rachel noticed and squirmed a little, trying a find a way to hold her arms that would cover herself a little more. She hadn't intended to leave her room in what she was wearing, but she was starving. She'd insisted they work through lunch, which had made Finn grumpy, but she had that wild, crazy look and he was a little afraid to disagree with her.

Finn stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth to prevent him from saying something he'd regret later. Rachel laughed.

"Wha?" Finn said, his mouth full.

Rachel laughed harder. "You're something else. Grilled cheese?"

Finn nodded, "So gooood."

Emma emerged a little later with hummus and pita chips and vegetables. "Thanks!" Rachel said, taking the plate eagerly. "I'll just eat these in my room."

"What? Why?" Finn whined, but she had already scurried upstairs. He wasted little time in following her.

She was lounging on her bed, engrossed in one of the thickest books he'd ever seen, munching on a snap pea.

"Too good to eat with me?"

Rachel jumped a little. "You scared me… and no, I just… don't you knock?"

"Ummm… you left and I didn't know if I'd done something wrong."

"Oh no." Her tone was apologetic. "I just… I felt under dressed." Rachel's skin lit up at her own suggestion.

"I did wonder what you were wearing."

"I wasn't expecting you to be in the kitchen too. I thought I could just go and grab something but then you were there and it was too late."

"Yeah, too late." Finn sat down on her bed next to her.

"Cory…" She warned

His hand reached up and untied her hair, letting it fall free.

She sighed, it felt so good.

"I want you," he whispered, crawling closer to her. Rachel's breath caught as he pulled her to him, settling her between his legs, her back pressed to his chest. He ran his hands down her arms. "What are you reading?" Rachel held up the cover for him to see. "Will you read to me?"

She nodded. As she read, he let his fingers explore her skin. His lips found a sensitive spot under her ear, which made her stumble over the words she was reading. He continued to kiss down her neck, pushing the strap of her nightgown off her shoulder and kissing the bare skin he uncovered there.

Rachel slammed the book closed and twisted around his lap, capturing his lips with her own. Then she slowly pulled away, "Enough." Finn released a sound of consternation. "I can't concentrate when you're touching me like that."

"Who cares?" Finn said leaning in to kiss her again.

"Uh, I do. Besides, _you_ suggested I read to you!"

"Only to get…" Finn swallowed his words.

"Yes? Continue…" Rachel hissed.

"I would like you to read to me, I just had other things on my mind tonight." Rachel blushed furiously, before unceremoniously pushing him from her bed. "Tomorrow then?" Rachel knew he was joking, but threw a pillow at him anyway. "Alright, alright. Night!"

Rachel climbed into bed with her book. She fought sleep valiantly, but the day had been long and she drifted off.

She was awoken by the loudest thunder she'd ever heard. She watched as a bolt of lightning cut the sky in two; the thunder followed closely, shaking the whole house. Rachel stopped herself from crying out, but just barely. Wrapping a blanket around her and grabbing a pillow, she descended to the living room, where she curled up on the couch. She turned on the TV. For a while the random TV show served as an adequate distraction, but ten minutes later the storm had blown out the power, throwing the room into darkness. Rachel tightly hugged her pillow, rocking slightly.

At the next bolt of lightning, she couldn't stop herself, she screamed. The light had illuminated a figure by the window.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Finn soothed. "It's just me. I'd heard the TV, so I figured it was you down here. When we lost power, I thought I'd come and check on you."

"You must think I'm crazy," she whispered.

"You won't find judgment from me, not anymore." Finn sighed. "Some storm, isn't it? I can't remember a storm like this ever."

"Same."

"We'll be fine. This is a strong old house. It's safe."

Rachel hesitated. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Finn had none of her hesitation, "Of course. And, Rach, you should know, if there is ever anything you want, all you have to do is ask. Do you want to go back to your room or stay here on the couch?"

"Here is fine."

"Alright, let me light some candles." Within a few minutes, Finn had made the room much brighter.

"Will you talk to me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"Remember when you asked me if I believed in fairytales?"

"Of course. That was right before we first kissed."

Rachel wanted to kiss him again right at that moment, but resisted. "Right, but do you remember how we got on the topic of fairytales?"

Finn's voice was softer when he answered this time. "Yes."

"We were talking about you, how you came to be…" She let the sentence drift away.

"Yes," Finn confirmed, his voice yet again softer.

"You never did tell me."

"I kissed you instead."

"Not to avoid the question I hope?"

Finn laughed lightly. "No, definitely not. I wanted to kiss you. Just like I want to kiss you now. Just like I always want to kiss you."

Rachel was thankful for the power outage then, it masked the tremendous blush warming her cheeks. "Tell me your story."

Finn sat in a reclining chair adjacent to the couch and began. "I'll tell you, but you won't believe it. I barely believe it."

"In the end does it matter if I do or not?"

"To me it does. Anyway, you'd asked if I was born this way and I told you no. The truth is, these," he gestured to the tattoos and scars, "are a recent development. Really recent. I didn't even move into this house until they'd… developed and my dad needed somewhere to hide me."

"How did they develop?" Rachel asked, her interest masking her sleepiness.

"I was cursed."

"Cursed?"

"By a witch."

"You were cursed by a witch?"

"Yeah-huh, which is why I asked if you believed in fairytales," Finn sighed.

Rachel chuckled softly. "I don't care about how you look. I'm substance over style."

"A rarity," Finn observed, letting their previous conversation drop. He hadn't been lying, whether she believed him mattered a great deal to him, but he couldn't force her to take him at his word.

"Unfortunately."

"For some. Fortunate for me though."

Rachel awoke the next morning to the sound of the doorbell, last night's conversation foggy in her memory. Had he really said a witch cursed him? The doorbell sounded again, forcing off the couch. The house was unnaturally still. Where were Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury?

Rachel went to the door and pulled it open to reveal Kurt.

"Kurt?"

"Who else?" He grinned.

Rachel flung her arms around him.

"I've missed you. How did you find me?"

Kurt shrugged. "I enlisted the help of the techno club. Turns out you really can trace the location of a cell phone signal via satellite, who knew?" Rachel hugged him again for good measure. "Is the diva starved for attention? For someone meant to be in the spotlight, you're about the farthest thing from it. How'd you find this place?"

"It found me, or its owner did anyway."

"Owner?"

"You didn't think I owned this place did you?"

"Who does then?"

"I do," Finn said emerging from the kitchen, carrying a coffee.

Kurt was stunned speechless by the creature before him. Finn knew of Kurt and knew what Kurt thought of him. He'd never let Kurt close enough to him to make any advances, but he would have welcomed those to the reaction he now received. All color had fled Kurt's face and his mouth was contorted gruesomely. He looked to Rachel.

"Are you… safe?"

Rachel's face registered a surprised hurt while Finn's had not time to change at all because his body was lunging at Kurt. Kurt escaped Finn's charge. "Rachel!" He called out her name as a plea.

"How dare you!" Finn growled, pouncing again, but Kurt ran behind Rachel.

"Kurt, I think you should leave." Rachel said sadly.

"I can't just leave you here with this… beast," Kurt responded, eyeing Finn.

"He's not a beast and he'd never hurt me."

Kurt guffawed. "His welcome could've fooled me…"

"Just go," Rachel said, taking his hand and leading him toward the door.

"We'll talk though?"

"For sure. I miss you."

"If you ever need any… er… help, please don't be afraid to ask for it."

"Good-bye, Kurt."

As soon as the door had just, Finn was leaning over Rachel. "You invited him over to my house?" It was an accusation.

"Actually, no, he found me. The visit was unexpected."

"So he shows up and you just invite him in?"

"Yeah, he's my friend."

"You can't have people over."

"It's not like I invited the whole neighborhood over for party. My friend, my best friend, one of my only friends came to see me."

"It doesn't matter. We're here in this house to protect us from people from the outside."

"No. Maybe you are. I'm here because my father sold me to you."

"Wait, what?" Rachel bit her lip hard, drawing blood. "Your father brought you here because he couldn't look after you properly, couldn't protect you from the riffraff."

"He told you that?"

"Not exactly in those words, but I know it to be true."

"Whose story are you peddling, his or yours?"

"Rach, you weren't safe with him," Finn sighed.

"Don't you think I know that? What exactly went on between you two? Why am I here?"

"I'll answer your questions, but first I want to know, why do you think you're here?"

"I don't know."

"Take a guess… you must have guessed what brought you here… I've already heard some implications in your questions."

Rachel wanted to bury herself under the covers of her bed and never come out. "I don't know," she repeated.

"Don't you now? Come on."

"I don't know," she said again, her voice betraying how close she was coming to the breaking point.

"Rachel," Finn said knowingly.

"I don't know anymore!" She shouted. "I used to think something I'd been brought her for a particular use, but clearly that's not the case. And I'm grateful that's not the case, but I'm confused then about what I am doing here. Why'd you bring me here?"

"What use did you think you'd been brought here for?"

"I figured it was some sort of deal my father had worked out. To pay off his debts… or to get another hit…" Rachel pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because of a fight the night before I came here."

"So your dad gets into a fight and you get shipped off, out of trouble?"

"Not exactly, no." Rachel was looking at everything, the floor, the ceiling, the walls, everything but Finn.

"What then?" Finn had a pretty good idea of where this was going, but he had to hear it from her.

"The last time my dad got into a really big fight, he owed a lot of money. We hadn't had power for a couple days and the landlord had threatened eviction. Things were just… bad. The druggies came looking for their money and of course we didn't have it. We didn't have anything. But my dad figured something out. Apparently we did have something. Something I hadn't thought of. Something to sell. He offered me to them. I didn't know about it until they came through the doors to get me. I was screaming so loudly I thought my lungs would rip. Anyway, the neighbors heard and intervened and I was okay."

"You were okay."

"Physically, yes. But after that, I knew I couldn't trust him. He was trying to trade me again the night before I came here. What you said before, about him not being able to look after me and protect me, that was true. He is part of the riffraff. He can't protect me himself."

"So you thought you were here because of some deal? That he owed me money or that I'd traded drugs for you?"

"At first, yes, it made sense. Then again, the circumstances seemed different, stranger but less frightening. That I was being dropped off in the middle of the day… that you weren't even around. Even so, those first few nights, I waited, so scare… but you never came after me. I wasn't put to work. Slowly I relaxed a little. I figured I wasn't here for sex, I wasn't here to be a slave… but that left the question that still remains. Why am I here then?

During the telling of her tale, Rachel had slid to the floor against the front door and sat there now, visibly exhausted.

Finn sipped his coffee, then leaned down and supporting her waist with an arm, lifted her up and led her to the kitchen, where a cup of tea was waiting. "I did make a deal with your father, just so you know. I was there that night of the fight. I saw what was happening and I felt a need to protect you. So that's why you're here –because I wanted you to be protected."

"Why me?"

"I don't have an answer to that. Something about you that night caught my attention and I couldn't let it go."

"I can take care of myself."

"I wanted to take care of you."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Thanks for all the kind reviews and story alerts, etc. It's very fun to receive those. Things are going to start getting bumpy in story, just a little one in this chapter… but there will be more to come!

**Chapter 6**

The weeks slipped away as the two focused on their studies and their budding relationship. A cool autumn breeze rolled in, dispelling the searing heat of summer. Ever since that morning with Kurt, Rachel had been tight-lipped about her past home-life. Finn had attempted to learn more, but no matter what his approach, Rachel always found a way to change the subject. He'd begun to suspect she also had magical powers, though of a persuasion much less heinous than that of Mercedes.

He'd quickly forgiven Kurt's intrusion and she'd quickly forgiven his reaction to it, but the peace still sat unsteady between them. Rachel had been keeping him at a distance. She longed to regain some semblance of the life she'd had before, but as long as he couldn't do the same, Finn wasn't ready to let her have it. He didn't tell her that of course, at least not in those exact words.

As class resumed at their former school, Rachel began to hint, not so subtly, at returning to it.

"I don't see the harm…" Rachel pleaded.

"Rachel," Finn said testily, trying to dismiss the conversation before it began.

"We could both go. You'd love it."

"Really?" Finn asked unconvinced.

"Okay, not really. You'd probably hate it. High school is a slaughterhouse and this one is particularly bestial," Rachel admitted.

"How so?"

"The kids at this one have money."

"And that makes it worse?"

"Of course!"

"Why? Isn't wealth something to aspire to?"

"Maybe," Rachel said skeptically. "But if you don't work for it, if you don't earn it, if it's just handed to you, it means something very different. Many of the kids haven't worked a day in their life but strut around with daddy's credit card. It makes me sick."

Finn was feeling sick himself, knowing he had been one of those kids.

"Surely they have some redeemable qualities."

"I've not seen any evidence of that," Rachel said honestly.

"Well, definitely sign me up for enrollment then."

Rachel realized she'd just given a solid argument against what she'd been so staunchly advocating for and shook her head rapidly. "Yeah, okay, that part is awful, but you don't go to school for the social elites, you go for the elite education that everyone gets at that school regardless of current position."

"There is no way I could fit in at a school like that," Finn observed.

"Neither do I. It's not about fitting in!"

"You're right, it's not. You can at least blend in if you can't fit in. I can't. I'll get more than stares, I'll get screams. Look at me!" He shouted. Rachel looked away, wondering if he was right. How would people react when they saw him? Finn repeated his request in a whisper, "Look at me." Rachel looked up.

"I am looking at you."

"And?"

"And all I see is the boy who gave me a home that's safer than any place I've ever lived. I see the boy who works really hard at his studies. I see the boy who sings with me, even if he cheats at those stupid video games. I see the boy who promised to give me anything so long as I asked."

"You never ask for anything…"

"Except this."

"Rachel, you can't go back to that school because" _I can't go with you_ "it's not safe. That's it."

Finn watched as Rachel's eyes filled with tears. He hated himself for being so selfish, but he couldn't let her go. He wasn't ready for that. He couldn't imagine his life with her gone most of the day and him stuck studying will Mr. Schue by himself.

Rachel nodded in understanding and acceptance and then disappeared to her room. Finn had learned to let her go and give her space, at least for a bit before going after her. He hoped she'd make her peace with his decision and move on, but she was stubborn and he knew better.

However, the following day changed everything.

Rachel came down to breakfast, holding tightly to a stuffed bunny Finn had made her earlier in the summer. It made Finn proud to see her carrying it around. Even though its construction was admittedly shoddy.

"Cory…"

Her voice scared him. She sounded so scared. He rushed to her, "Rachel, what is it?"

"I missed a call in the night and… here, listen to the message." She dialed her voicemail and held the phone to his ear.

His eyes widened as the message revealed the source of Rachel's fear.

"You have to go," he said resolutely.

"What?" She asked.

"Go to him. It's where you want to be, it's where you should be."

Rachel bit her lip and nodded. "I'll come back. As soon as he's better, I'll return." She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him closer to her. "I promise."

And she was gone just like that.

Mr. Schue called his students to class a little while later and when Finn showed up alone he was visibly confused. "Is Rachel not feeling well today?"

"She's not here anymore."

"What?"

"I let her go."

"Let...her...go?"

Finn nodded.

"Why would you do that? She was…"

"My only chance? Yeah, I know that. I think... I think I love her. I had to let her go."

"She didn't strike me as eager to leave either."

"There was an accident. Her dad was shot in a drug deal gone very wrong and he's in the hospital. It wasn't a fatal wound, but now he's suffering from withdrawal. This is his chance to get clean, to get his life together."

"So she left for the man who has repeatedly tried to sell her to pay for his addiction?"

"It's her dad, Mr. Schue. He's her only family. And you know as well as I that he wasn't in his right mind when he did that."

"It doesn't excuse him."

"No, it doesn't. But if you were looking to forgive him, you could find a way."

"So that's that then?"

"Yes, that's that. Can we start school now?" Finn asked, emotionally exhausted.

"You want to continue without her?"

"Of course not. I'd like to continue with her, but that's not exactly practical."

"It's just you didn't seem particularly interested in lessons until she got here."

"Well, that was before I thought I'd be stuck this way forever. Now that I've accepted my fate, I don't want to be stupid AND ugly."

Mr. Schuester laughed despite himself. "Alright then, let's begin."

In the first week without Rachel, Finn spoke less and studied harder.

In the second week without Rachel, Finn stopped speaking unless absolutely necessary and spent almost every waking hour reading and studying.

In the third week without Rachel, Finn seemed to have given up all pretenses of living. He barely ate. He couldn't sleep, but spent most of his time in bed studying.

In the fourth week without Rachel, Finn seemed to have been transformed for the second time in his life. He had become another monster all together. His skin was pale and sickly. He was thinner, his cheeks hollow. His eyes had lost their luster; they were lifeless.

While Finn was adjusting, albeit unsuccessfully, to life without her, Rachel divided her time between staying by her father's side, nursing him back to health, and going to school. When he was released from the hospital, they'd moved him into a halfway house. By month's end, he found a menial job with flexible hours and though a full recovery was some time off, he seemed on the right path. Rachel was content with his progress and enjoyed spending time with the father she'd thought she'd lost forever. They walked through the city together, enjoyed flavored ice, and talked extensively. They talked about their past and her day at school. He liked for her to read to him and to let him pretend to help her with her homework, which was beyond his ability. Soon Rachel settled into a comfortable routine, satisfied with the direction of both her and her father's lives.

Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury were so worried by the change they had witnessed in Finn over the course of the month that they phoned his father. That call had been unproductive. He hadn't seemed concerned at all by the news, dismissing it as teenaged angst. They didn't know what else to do, so when an unfamiliar face showed up at the door asking for Finn, they eagerly pointed her in the direction of his room.

Hearing a knock on his door, Finn called out, "Go away."

"Inviting."

"Mercedes?" Mercedes smiled. "What do you want?" Finn asked.

"I came to check in. One quarter of the year is gone."

"I have a calendar, thanks."

"Well, I'm a little concerned by your progress, or lack thereof," Mercedes said, looking around at the darkened room.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"What doesn't matter?" Mercedes asked, curiously.

"Any of it."

"You still have time."

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. I could have all the time in the world. This task you've given me is impossible."

"You had a girl living here?" She asked looking only for confirmation.

"Yes, had, as in, past tense."

"Well, if you can accomplish that much in a single season, with three more remaining surly you could find another…"

Finn interrupted, "I don't want another girl."

Mercedes smirked, looking quite pleased with herself. "What was so special about this one?"

"She was different. I can't explain it."

"There are many girls out there that are… different."

"Not like her."

"You'd be surprised."

"No. I want her, not someone like her."

"Ohhh," Mercedes said, again smiling to herself. "Then it's really too bad she has gone, taking any chance of breaking the curse with her." Finn looked as though he wanted to cry. He'd lost everything. Her. His future. Mercedes' smile grew. "That's all I wanted to know."

"I'm glad my misery amuses you," Finn spat as she was leaving.

"It doesn't. But I remember when my misery and that of others seemed your greatest entertainment."

She was right of course, but her insult only compounded an injury that itself had sent him into a deep funk. And yet inexplicably her visit seemed to breathe life back into him. He left his room for the first time in days. He resumed eating meals with Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury, which was such a relief to the latter that she then cooked everything available in the pantries. Finn also went back to studying with Mr. Schue, even though he was still quite reserved.

The following day there was another knock on the door.

"When did we get so popular?" Miss Pillsbury chirped.

"I thought this place was supposed to be secluded," Finn grumbled as he rose and made for the door. Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schue exchanged a look, which didn't go unnoticed. Finn may have decided to live, but he didn't have to be happy about it.

Finn dragged the heavy wooden door open. He wasn't sure whom he was expecting, Mercedes maybe, but it certainly wasn't the girl who stood before him.

"You came back?" Finn said, his voice cracking.

Rachel wrinkled her nose. "Of course I came back, I promised."

Finn gathered her into his arms. "I just thought that after being out of this place, being free, you'd change your mind."

As Finn released her, she worried her lower lip. "It was difficult," she admitted, "to leave my dad when he was doing so well and we were finally happy. Then of course I've been attending school and I wasn't eager to give that up either. But… I couldn't forget you. I told you I'd come back and I couldn't just leave you here by yourself." A tear slipped down her cheek. "I couldn't bear the thought of you all alone." Tears started streaming down her cheeks at an alarming rate. "You're too good to be stuck here, hiding from the world."

"Good?" Finn whispered, savoring the word like a truffle. He'd never received such high praise. He wouldn't have even given himself such a compliment. Finn reached up and brushed away her tears. "I'm glad you're back, Rach. Please don't cry. I'm fine." Rachel hiccupped and nodded. "And you'll be okay too. You should keep going to school."

"What?"

"It's what you want. It's what you deserve."

"And what about you?"

Finn shook his head. "I'm not ready for school and it's certainly not ready for me."

"So what will you do?" Rachel asked, eyes wide with concern.

"Don't be so dramatic, Rach," Finn chuckled. "I'll study with Schue like always."

Rachel hugged him tightly. "Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: In all fairness I warned you… lol, but seriously I'm sorry for my absence. Anyway, a recent review begged for an update. I have some time with the Thanksgiving holiday so I think I can do this. I'm working on another chapter now!

Chapter 7:

With Finn's blessing, Rachel continued going to school at McKinley High. She was careful to not talk too much about school because she knew, despite his gallantry, the aftertaste of bitterness still taunted his tongue. He in turn fought his own curiosity and was careful not to pry too much into her experience, knowing her answers would only kindle his jealousy.

However, a few weeks before the Halloween holiday both broke down. Rachel was positively glowing and her entire being practically humming. She wanted to tell him badly. Finn in turn couldn't stomach knowing so little about such a large part of her life.

"What is it?"

"What is what?" Rachel said, trying to perpetuate what was left of the thin façade.

"Raacch!"

"Okay, so you know how I've been going to McKinley," Rachel began.

"What?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course, I know," Finn sighed.

"I joined the drama club."

"Sounds perfect for you."

"Yes, well, that's not the news. Remember I was in drama last year too."

"Alright…."

"The club's putting on a musical."

"Cool. Are you trying out?"

"Yes, I already _auditioned_."

"Oh, okay, cool. How'd it go?"

"Well, I actually auditioned quite a while ago. That's not then news either." 

"Okay, well what part did you get anyway?"

"Naturally I landed the lead."

"Obviously modesty wasn't one of the qualities they were evaluating," Finn teased.

"The stage is no place for modesty, Cory," Rachel clucked pedantically. "Whatever, what I wanted to tell you was the premiere is in a few weeks," she paused and her voice softened. "I want you to be there."

Finn heard a vulnerability in her voice that he had heard from her only when they were discussing subjects about which she felt insecure. Theater and music weren't matters that usually shook her confidence.

"What do you think?" Rachel whispered, pulling Finn from his thoughts.

"I want to be there for you…"

"But?"

"Rachel, when I walk into that auditorium, no one is going to be paying attention to what's going on stage – no matter how talented and attractive the female lead is – they're going to be staring at the monster in front of you now."

"Is there anything I could do to make you come?"

"Honestly, Rach, there's nothing I'd like more than to see you on stage, but it's not about what I want."

"I want you there."

"You think you do. My presence would ruin everything. I'd feel you guilty. You'd feel resentful. No one should steal your spotlight."

Rachel nodded in resignation. "I'm not worried about you disturbing the show or distracting from my performance. I'm more worried about this unnecessary guilt you've assumed. If you don't want to come, I understand. But I still want you there, so if you change your mind…." She passed him a ticket.

Finn clutched the little blue paper in his hand. Here she'd tried to include him, but the stupid curse got in the way of everything.

Rachel rose, patting his shoulder gently as she did so. Finn took the opportunity to grab it. Rachel cocked her head quizzically.

"Thanks."

Rachel's brow furrowed further.

"For inviting me."

Rachel smiled warmly. "You're welcome, Cory."

After the initial breakdown, the conversation about McKinley started to flow easily between them. Rachel was only too eager to share stories about herself and Finn's curiosity about her and the outside world fueled the flame she'd sparked. This talk consumed their conversations.

At breakfast:

"What's on the agenda today?" Finn asked between bites of toast.

"Mmmm… I have a quiz today in English."

"Nervous?"

Rachel finished a sip of mango-orange juice. "Nah, English is easy."

"The teacher or the material?"

"Both actually," Rachel chuckled. "It's always been that way for me. Comes naturally, I guess."

"Anything else exciting?"

"Rehearsals after school as always. The show's really coming together. I can start to see it now."

"That's great, Rach." 

She nodded in agreement. "What about you? What are you up to today?"

"Calculus."

"You're so lucky!"

"Are you kidding? I didn't hear the sarcasm I should've."

"No! Math at McKinley moves at a snail's pace. I miss Mr. Schue's lessons. I could learn at my own pace, which was leaps and bounds ahead of what we're doing now," Rachel grumbled.

"True," Finn conceded.

"Still not your favorite?"

Finn rolled his eyes and scooped eggs into his mouth.

At lunch:

At McKinley Rachel munched her cucumber salad sandwich.

"Babe, I've been looking for you all morning." Rachel blushed as Jesse St. James plopped down beside her at the lunch table. "I've decided to host a Halloween party for the cast and I wanted you to be the first to know."

His smile was charming and Rachel appreciated the attention, but something in the sweetness of his voice made her wonder if he didn't have certain intentions.

"I'm so honored! Do you need any help preparing?"

"Most definitely not. You will be a guest and a guest only. I want you to have the night off to have fun and let loose," he said, raising his eyebrows and bumpy shoulders with her.

"Should I come in costume?"

"Need you really ask? Of course! This is a drama club production," Jesse said dramatically, gesturing with his hands.

A secretive smile stretched across Rachel's face.

At home Finn was eating spaghetti o's.

"Do I need to create some rules for the house?"

"Huh?" Spaghetti sauce stained Finn's chin, which he quickly mopped with a napkin. "Like chores? I know I haven't been as helpful as I could or should have. I'm sorry, but I'm in a different place now. I want to be helpful. I want to work. So sure, give me a whole list! I'll do it all. Look I'll do the dishes right now," Finn said, taking his empty bowl to the sink.

Mr. Schue chuckled, "Good idea, Finn. But, no that's not what I meant by rules."

"Rules…like no wearing dirty shoes inside the house?" Finn pondered aloud.

"Closer."

"Aw, Mr. Schue, just say what you mean."

"You had the right idea at least. I meant rules about behavior."

"Like no cussing?"

"Again, you're on the right track. I meant behavior between people-"

"No cussing at each other?" 

"Finn, stop guessing. You said you wanted me to explain, so let me. I mean between people of opposite genders."

Finn chewed on this for a minute. When angry lines dented Finn's forehead, Mr. Schue knew he'd realized what he'd been trying to get at.

"You mean Rachel."

"I mean you and Rachel."

"What kind of rules?"

"Things like curfews and open-door policies…"

"Why this and why now?"

"Finn, you both are young and the hormones are—"

"Ewww, Mr. Schue don't say it," Finn covered his ears and closed his eyes.

"I just don't think it's reasonable to expect you two will control yourselves around each other. Before you were kind of a jerk and she seemed so out of your league, it wasn't necessary to set these standards."

"Thanks. Thanks a lot for that."

"But now, it's clear that we need to create some ground rules."

"Fine. Whatever."

Figured. What the curse didn't take away from him, some other person would. He should have just accepted that Rachel was too good for him and their relationship was too good to be true.

At dinner:

"You seem awfully cheerful," Finn observed somewhat grumpily.

"And you seem awfully glum," Rachel quipped, irritated that she'd only been with Finn a few minutes and he was already trying to bring her down from her high.

"Sorry, I just… well, you'll see. Mr. Schue will explain."

Rachel's eyebrows shot up. "Whatever bad news he may bear, it surly cannot compete with the good news I bring you."

It was Finn's turn to be intrigued. "Yes?"

"We're going to a party!"

"We?"

"Yes, that's what I just said," Rachel said in exasperation. "Weren't you listening?"

"We, as in you and me?"

"No, you and your secret groupies hiding in that closet over there. Yes, me and you!"

Finn blushed. "Rachel, I feel like we've discussed this before, but just in case you still haven't gotten it, I'm going to repeat myself." Rachel eyes narrowed at his patronizing tone. "I can't go out in public. Alone or with you, it doesn't matter. Sorry your beauty, though powerful, is not magic. Being around you doesn't make me any less hideous." A rumbling sound erupted from Rachel. "Did you just growl?"

"This party is different. It's with the cast of the musical."

"Oh, so because the hosts are freaks themselves a freak like me won't be an issue?"

"Cory! Don't call them freaks! And don't call yourself that either. And for another thing, stop interrupting. The cast is having a Halloween party. It's a costume party."

It took a few moments for the implication to sink in.

"Costumes?"

Rachel nodded triumphantly.

"No one has to know…"

Rachel nodded again, her smile broadening.

"Then I'm in."

"Good, because I already told Jesse that I was bringing a guest."

Finn's brow wrinkled, "Jesse?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry about the confusion in the last chapter. I'd been away from the story too long and forgot exactly what I was doing – but no, Rachel does not know Finn is Finn. I'll be more vigilant to make sure she only calls him Cory…

Chapter 8:

"Jesse?"

Rachel swallowed. "Yeah, Jesse. He's the male lead."

The thought of Rachel spending so much time with any guy was enough to grievously irk Finn, but for some reason that name made it so much worse. He'd heard that name before but couldn't remember in what context. All he knew was the kid was bad news.

"Do you know him?" Rachel asked, scrunching her nose

"Not sure," Finn admitted.

Rachel shrugged. "He was new to the school this year. He transferred from Carmel."

Finn still couldn't place him. "Why?"

"I don't know his life story. I just know that he's spending his senior year at McKinley."

"He transferred his senior year? That's really…"

Rachel raised a brow. "You jealous?" She teased.

"No!" Finn said a little to quickly. "Well, yeah, a little."

Rachel smiled. "You have nothing to worry about it." She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm not interested in Jesse."

The night of the party, Rachel was meticulously fixing her costume. She decided to dress as Dorothy from Wizard of Oz. After much urging, Finn agreed to go as Scarecrow. With her hair in two neat braids, her gingham jumper fitted, and her ruby slippers in place, Rachel was satisfied with her own outfit and moved to help Finn with his.

"Rachel, I don't know about this." Finn was having second thoughts about attending the party. He'd experienced nightmares about his costume falling apart, revealing his true self and people screaming in terror.

"You'll be fine," Rachel comforted, grabbing her makeup bag and crawling into his lap. "With my experienced hands…"

As she lifted her hand to brush some makeup over his nose, he caught her wrist and brought her hand to his lips. She blushed profusely. "I know I'm in good hands." Rachel ignored his comment as best she could and continued to transform his tattooed countenance into the classic character from the Wizard of Oz.

She handed him a mirror. He was speechless. "I can't believe… wow."

Rachel smiled proudly. "I know. Alright let's get going!"

Finn couldn't stop smiling. He didn't even recognize himself, it was perfect. When they'd arrived at the party, no one reacted to him as though he were the star of a slasher flick. Instead, he'd received several compliments about the authenticity of his costume, which he'd quickly passed along to Rachel since she'd designed it.

Rachel introduced him to several of her cast mates. Finn hit it off with several of her friends, kids he had once dismissed as too unattractive to associate with. Eventually, the music called Rachel to the dance floor and she dragged Finn away from his new friends.

Rachel immediately started swaying and bouncing. "Umm… Rachel, I can't dance," Finn whispered.

"What?" Rachel asked. "What are you talking – OUCH!"

"Sorry, but see!"

"Well, this isn't Riverdance, so you can keep your feet a little closer to the ground. And…" She pulled him closer to her, "you can stay a little closer to me."

Finn took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what it was about this girl that made him so nervous. He had never been nervous around girls before her and those girls had been intimidating bitches. Rachel was not scary in the same way, but she possessed a power over him that made her perhaps more dangerous.

Finn spent the next hour pressed up against Rachel, attempting to dance. Although he managed not to injure her again, he was no more confident in his dance abilities than when he'd started. Still, it sure felt nice to have the little brunette so close to him. Her body moving with his made him forget how embarrassed he felt dancing.

"I'm parched," Rachel confessed.

Finn, too, was feeling a little hot. "Let's go get something to drink." A moment later Finn deeply regretted not just getting the drinks for them himself.

"Rachel!" A guy greeted, enveloping her in a hug, eyeing Finn with something akin to disdain. "How long have you been here? I didn't see you come in."

"Hey, Jesse. I saw you earlier, but you looked so busy playing host, I didn't want to interrupt."

"If it's you, it's not interrupting."

Finn rolled his eyes. This guy thought he was slick.

"Jesse, this is Cory, my-," Rachel wasn't sure what label to affix him with. Captor sounded a little sadistic. Savoir was too Godly. And they'd never discussed boyfriend and girlfriend.

Finn extended his hand, which Jesse took. Their eyes locked.

Jesse sized up the man before him. He wasn't good enough for Rachel, that was for sure. So in terms of competition, at least Jesse knew it was slim to none. But unfortunately, Rachel seemed to like him, which complicated things. He'd just have to show Rachel what a tool this guy was. Of course, Jesse didn't really know this Cory was a tool, but that just meant he would have to get to know him a little, find the skeletons in his closet.

Meanwhile, Finn knew immediately that Jesse was trouble. Even though Rachel had said she wasn't interested in him, it was clear that Jesse was into Rachel. Finn wasn't used to competition for girls. Before the accident, as he'd come to call it, he could have had any girl he wanted because they all wanted him. He hadn't forgotten his first few encounters with Rachel of course, but he was glad he hadn't gotten her then. Back then he was after one thing and he hated to think of how he would have squandered their relationship once he'd gotten it. Now though, now he wanted her, body and soul. He would fight to keep her, but he had his work cut out for him. Jesse had a distinct advantage simply because he could spend all day with Rachel without Finn around.

Rachel was oblivious to the war that had just been declared in her name.

"Jesse," Rachel smiled indulgently. "This is a magnificent soiree. Everything," Rachel gestured to the decorations, the banquet, and the dancing, "is perfect."

"Thank you," Jesse responded immodestly. "But one thing is missing to make this celebration everything I had envisioned."

"And that is?"

Jesse pulled her close. "You dancing with me!"

"Jesse," Rachel admonished, somewhat nervously glancing at Finn who made no effort to hide his steaming.

"Oh come on! The two leads must have a dance together."

"Alright, just one," Rachel relented.

"Besides," Jesse lowered his voice as they reached the dance floor. "If he isn't your boyfriend, I'm not really cutting in." His tone was teasing in a testing way that didn't sit well with Rachel. However as they started to move to the beat, Rachel was swept off her feet and forgot her worries. Jesse could dance. He was a performer after all. And even though his behavior toward Finn had been questionable, he was always incredibly sweet to Rachel at school. She considered them friends, good friends.

As the song came to an end, Rachel was all smiles, but she quickly dropped her hands from her partner's body. Jesse, however, was slower to remove his hands from her, allowing one hand to dip dangerously low on her back.

Finn was by her side in an instant, pulling Rachel to him. She signed into his chest as he wrapped an arm protectively around her back, pointedly narrowing his eyes at Jesse.

Jesse, who had lost patience with the unspoken antagonism, decided to call him out. "Hey, relax, buddy. It's not like she's your girlfriend."

Rachel felt Finn tense beside her. She seductively reached up and grabbed the lapel of his costume, pulling him down so his ear was by her lips. "Take me home?"

Her eyes were big and begging. Finn took a deep breath and then her hand. As he led her away, Rachel called back. "Thanks for a great party, Jesse!"

The taxi ride over was quiet. Rachel was curled against Finn's side and he was absentmindedly playing with her braids. As soon as they were inside and had closed the door behind them, Finn had her pressed up against it, his lips attached to hers. He nipped at her lower lip, tracing it with his tongue, seeking entrance, which she granted.

Finally, he broke the kiss, panting slightly. "Rachel, I want you to be my girlfriend."

She beamed. "I want that too," she whispered. He rested his forehead against hers and brought his hands up to trace her lips, the curve of her jaw, the angle of her nose, finally cupping her face and gently kissing her again.

They both jumped at the sound of someone clearing his throat.

"Mr. Schue!" Rachel observed, jumping a little. Finn stepped slightly in front of her.

"It's getting late."

Rachel, trying to hide her blush and hoping Mr. Schue hadn't been standing there too long, explained, "We were just heading to bed."

"Separately," Finn hastily added.

Rachel gave him a funny look as if to tell him that was unnecessary and obvious, but the look Finn returned suggested he knew something she didn't.

"We just need to get cleaned up first," Rachel said, gesturing to their costumes.

Mr. Schue nodded and Rachel dragged Finn toward the master bathroom. She pulled in a chair and pushed Finn into it, climbing onto his lap once again. As she began to remove his makeup, she commanded, "Explain." Her tone contrasted sharply with the gentleness of her touch.

Finn knew what she meant. "Okay, so remember the other night when you first told me about the party."

"Mmmhmm," Rachel confirmed.

"Well, before you shared your good news I had mentioned I had some bad news."

"Oh, that's right! You never told me…"

"This is it. Mr. Schue sat me down to have 'the talk'."

"He thinks we're…?" Rachel was indignant. "I'm not the kind of girl who just jumps into the bed of any guy who looks my way." She conveniently failed to mention that until now she'd received very little attention from guys.

"I don't think he thinks you're a whore." Rachel grew even redder. "I think he was basing his assumption on me."

"I remember you saying you had a lot of girlfriends…" Rachel trailed off. Finn nodded. "How far... how many…" She just couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"I'm not a virgin, Rachel." Suddenly, she was very embarrassed. Her cheeks were burning red and she was very aware that she was sitting in this boy's lap, intimately caressing his face. When she made to move though, Finn put his hands on her hips to keep her in place. "Rachel, I've been with several girls. They didn't mean anything to me." He lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "You mean something to me. You mean everything to me."

"How could you sleep with someone who didn't mean anything to you? What kind of person-?"

"I'm not who I used to be. I've changed. You've changed me. The old me is not someone I'm proud of, but that's part of my past." A tear slipped down Rachel's cheek. Finn kissed it away. "Rachel, I don't want a quick fuck. I don't want other girls. I want you and only you." Finn leaned forward and planted light, butterfly kisses all over her face.

Rachel didn't say a word, but resumed removing his Scarecrow makeup. Finn watched her closely and eventually started to unbraid her hair. After about ten minutes both their faces were devoid of the costume makeup.

Finn sighed as Rachel slid from his lap. "Anyway, the point of what I was saying earlier was that Mr. Schue has some ground rules, things like open-door policies and curfews."

Rachel bit her lip. "Will you sleep with me tonight?"

Finn ran a hand over his face. "I'm pretty sure this is exactly what Schue meant by curfews." Rachel didn't say another word, she just looked at him waiting for him to answer. "So, of course, I'll sleep with you."

He met her in her room five minutes later in a t-shirt and boxers. She was in a matching pajama shorts and top set. He climbed under the covers with her and pulled her body close to his. As she snuggled into his chest, he asked, "Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"At the party tonight, when you asked me to take you home, did you do that just to keep me from punching that tool, Jesse?"

Rachel lifted her head, pressed a kiss to his neck, and answered, "No."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you all for the nice words and story alerts! :)

Chapter 9:

Rachel woke up first, aware of another body pressed against her back. A smile slowly spread across her face as she remembered to whom the body belonged. She turned over and her smiled widened. He looked so peaceful in slumber, yet she just couldn't help herself. She clambered on top of him, crossing her arms and resting her head on them. As he inhaled, his chest rose, lifting her up, and as he exhaled, his chest fell, taking her with it.

Rachel sighed contently. She just felt so happy. She began to trace patterns across his pecs. As she was doing so, she realized she could see the tattoos on his skin through his white shirt. She'd remembered asking if he'd had marks all over him and he'd answered in the affirmative, but until now she'd never seen them. Curiosity skewing her usually strict sense of propriety, she reached down to the hem of his shirt and pushed it up, revealing the phantasmal designs dancing across his torso. Her index finger lightly followed a swirl over his abs.

A chuckle erupted from the body beneath her, shaking her with it. "You just gonna feel me up without asking?" Rachel turned bright red and quickly pushed his shirt down. Finn sat up, causing her to slide down his chest. "I wasn't complaining… just asking," he clarified before capturing her lips. "Good morning."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Oh, about since you shimmied on top of me."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Rach, if a person, even one as small as you, climbing on top of me didn't wake me up, I'd be about the worst protector ever. And that's the job of a boyfriend, to protect his girl."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to see what you would do. Never did I imagine you were going to try to get me out of my clothes," he teased, flipping them over.

"That wasn't my intention." 

"Too bad," Finn sighed, lowering his head to kiss her neck. He sucked lightly at her pulse point, causing her eyes to flutter shut. One of his hands went to her hip and then moved to her stomach.

Rachel's eyes shot open and locked with Finn's, but she didn't say anything. Slowly, still maintaining eye contact, Finn began to slide his hand upward. He could feel her breathing speed up, so he stopped.

"Rach, are you okay with this?"

She nodded, "Just nervous." She reached down and grabbed his hand and guided it upward. Her breath hitched when his fingers reached their destination, but as they began to work their magic, she melted into the mattress. Finn smiled at her reaction and resumed kissing her neck.

Rachel reached up and began unbuttoning her pajama top, when her fingers fumbled with the bottom buttons, Finn took over. After he had the top fully separated, he pushed the sides off of her. For a minute, he just stared at her.

Rachel was more nervous than she'd ever been. No one had ever seen her like this and Finn hadn't said a word. A blush raced down her neck. Unable to stand it another second, she looked away and tried to cover herself.

Finn stopped her. "You're beautiful," he said.

Rachel started to contradict him, "My boobs are-"

"Beautiful," he interrupted. "Perfect," he added. Then, as if to prove he meant it, he lowered his mouth down to her chest and began to kiss a sloppy path toward them. When took one nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, she arched her back in pleasure.

A knock on the door caused them to still.

"Ms. Berry? Are you awake?"

"Ye…yeah!" Rachel managed to choke out.

"I'm looking for Cory," Miss Pillsbury explained.

Rachel looked at Finn. "What do I say?" She hissed.

"Tell her you haven't seen me since last night," he whispered back.

Rachel looked hesitant, but relented. "I haven't seen him since last night!" She called.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Miss Pillsbury asked. "Are you decent?"

Rachel's eyes widened in horror and she quickly buttoned her shirt. She turned to Finn, "Now what?"

"Rachel?" Miss Pillsbury called.

"Just a second!" She turned back to Finn only to realize he was gone, so she went to the door to let Miss Pillsbury in. "Sorry," she apologized. "I was just-" Miss Pillsbury gasped. "What?" Rachel looked around frantically, hoping Finn hadn't been discovered.

"What is that on you neck?"

Rachel grabbed at her neck, but she didn't feel anything. As realization dawned on her, she felt her face grow hot. She didn't even bother to answer, as her blush had clearly been answer enough for Miss Pillsbury.

"Is he in here?" She asked, pushing past Rachel.

"No, I already told you I haven't seen him since last night," Rachel repeated, anger rising out of her humiliation.

"Cory!" Miss Pillsbury called. Rachel rolled her eyes, _yeah that'll work, call him again_. Miss Pillsbury sighed. "Alright, well you and I need to have a talk today."

Miss Pillsbury walked away, closing the door behind her. With her gone, Finn reappeared and wrapped his arms around her from behind, causing her to jump a little.

"I don't like this," Rachel pouted.

"Aw, don't worry about her. What they think isn't important." Finn rested his chin on her head.

"Well, it kinda is. They have the power in this house to say what goes."

"Maybe… but they also work for me. So, if I don't like what they say, they can go."

"Huh?"

"Well, technically my father hired Mr. Schue as my tutor and Miss Pillsbury as housekeeper. Neither is my guardian. They can't really tell me what to do."

"But you don't want to get rid of them?"

"No, you're right."

"And don't you respect them?"

"Yes."

"Well, maybe it's not such a bad thing to have an adult telling you what to do, telling you what's best for you."

"Why are you saying this?"

"It's just that whenever my dad abdicated his responsibilities, I wished I had a parent taking of me."

"I understand that feeling."

"I thought you would," Rachel nodded, turning around. "Which is why I don't think getting rid of Schue is something you really want to do."

"If he keeps setting archaic rules that mean me touching you less…" 

"No, even then. I think we should just sit down with both of them and explain how we feel."

"What? You want me to tell Schue I want to fuck you?"

Rachel cringed at his word choice. "No, most certainly not," she paused. "Do you?"

Finn, embarrassed by his lack of control, avoided the question. "Sorry," he said, referring to his vocabulary. "I just don't see how politely and discreetly explaining to Schue and Ms. P that I want to be with you, that I want to show you the depth my feelings by making love to you… I just don't see how that is an effective game plan."

Rachel slapped his chest playfully, "I think it has the potential to me more effective than you imagine."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Let's at least try."

"Well, if it means the possibility of more of this," he leaned down kissed her. Rachel pushed him back. "What?" Finn asked, confused.

"What did you do to my neck?"

Finn smirked.

"You did, didn't you?"

Finn just continued to radiate pride. "I couldn't resist. I had to," he shrugged.

Rachel's forehead crinkled. "Why?"

He lowered his mouth to right beside her ear and whispered, "Because I want everyone to know you're mine." She shivered and he placed a soft kiss over the bruise. "It didn't hurt, did it?" He asked after a moment.

She shook her head, "I didn't even realize it actually, that is until Miss Pillsbury noticed it."

"Alright," Finn sighed, stepping away. "Let's meet for breakfast."

"Half-an-hour?"

"Sure," Finn nodded.

A short time later, Rachel and Finn were eating a tofu scramble and an omelet respectively while Miss Pillsbury glared at them reproachfully.

Rachel cleared her throat, "Uh, Miss Pillsbury, can Cory and I talk to you and Mr. Schue after breakfast?"

Miss Pillsbury looked at her guardedly, but replied, "I'll go find him."

"You ready?" Finn asked.

"Are you?" Rachel shot back, nerves getting the best of her.

"We'll be okay," Finn said, taking her hand. "We're in this together."

"Yeah, just please don't say fuck, okay?"

Finn laughed, shaking his head. "I'll do my best."

Finn certainly succeeded in not repeating the F word during their conversation with Schue. And Rachel couldn't deny he was honest, but somehow his honesty lacked the persuasive quality she'd hoped for.

"Alright, we've invited you here today to discuss a very important matter," Rachel began, much to Mr. Schue's amusement.

"Our relationship," Finn explained, getting to the point.

"Yes, precisely. We wanted to share with you both," Rachel said, including Miss Pillsbury, "that we are now officially dating." Finn couldn't help but smile.

"Well, congratulations you two," Mr. Schue said.

"Yes, well, Cory shared with me some new house rules and I, well, we have taken issue with them."

"Yes!" Finn added, vigorously nodding his agreement.

"How so?" Mr. Schue asked.

"We want to spend time together, privately," Rachel explained. "Unlike more normal couples, because of Cory's…. well, unlike normal couples, we can't really go out. So while I understand your desire to protect us from ourselves and our hormones, I don't think your rules take into account the particulars of our special circumstances."

"Very well articulated, Miss Berry," Mr. Schue complimented. "I see what you mean. However, I'm not sure that your argument is convincing. Essentially your reasoning rests on the fact that other couples can go out on dates, thereby escaping the house rules. I don't really care to help you get around the rules I set."

"But Mr. Schue," Rachel began instructively.

"Rachel, there's not much you can say on this matter to change my mind."

"Schue! I want to touch her without worrying that you're going to walk in on us!" Finn interjected emphatically, rising from his seat.

Rachel slapped her palm to her forehead and felt herself redden for the thousandth time that day.

"Well, Cory, I don't want to walk in on you either."

"Then let us close the door!" He retorted.

"While that would certainly protect me from you, it wouldn't really protect you. It would allow you to feel each other up."

Rachel began to question if the point of this conversation was really just to see how much embarrassment they could cause her.

"Mr. Schue," she sighed. "This isn't about sex." That silenced everyone.

"What is it about then?"

"I don't want to have sex with Cory." Finn shot her an incredulous look. "I need to win a few Tony's first. I just want to be able to kiss him. I want to be able to be with him without people," she gave Mr. Schue an accusatory glance, "assuming I'm a whore."

"Rachel, I'm sorry, I never meant to insinuate that about you. Perhaps we could compromise."

"That sounds fair. What did you have in mind?"

"Giving you a later curfew and a quota of closed door time."

"Huh?" Finn asked.

"You have until 9 pm during the week and midnight on weekends. And for your quota, 1 hour of closed door time per week." Mr. Schue smiled triumphantly.

Finn rose. "That's not a compromise. You hadn't even set the specific curfew hours before. And 1 hour per week? That doesn't even give us enough time to get to second base. If you continue to institute nonsensical rules, I'm just going to break them." Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her, horror-stricken, out of the meeting.

"Oh, oh, oh, that went badly," Rachel observed.

"You think? This was your brilliant idea," he said not without venom.

"I normally approve of storming out, but that… that was not cool."

"Look, babe, I've waited too long for someone like you. I'm not going to let anything or anyone keep us from being together."

"As touching as that sentiment is, I can't help but feel that you're fighting for the right to get into my pants, not for me. Why are you fighting these rules so vehemently?"

This stopped Finn in his tracks. "Rach, I'm truly sorry if that's the impression I've given you. What pisses me off is that these rules feel like an invasion of privacy! I don't care if we don't have to use any of our so-called quota time at all. I just want to spend time with you. I don't have to be touching you to be happy with you. It's just that… if we are hanging out and start making out, I want to be able to kiss you and not worry about if it's right or wrong by their standards."

Rachel kissed him then. "I didn't mean it, you know, what I said before, about not wanting to sleep with you."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm. Girls want sex just as much as guys do."

"Then why'd you tell Schue-"

"Cory!" Rachel chided in indignation. "You don't tell adults you want to have sex! That just encourages them to tighten the reins, and we were hoping they'd loosen them. Honestly!"

"Then you should know, I'm not going to sleep with you."

"Huh?" Rachel's face betrayed acute hurt.

"Don't get me wrong, I want you like that. But I don't want to sleep with you until you're ready. And I don't want you to think I was fighting their rules so I could get you into bed. No one can give me permission for sex but you anyway."

"We'll figure this out," Rachel reassured.

"I think I have an idea how," Finn said matter-of-factly, catching Rachel off-guard.

"I'm a little slow, but I'm not stupid enough to walk out of a compromise without a back-up plan. Negotiations weren't going our way and I had figured out another way to escape supervision."

"How?"

Finn grinned. "You'll like this," he promised. "It was your idea actually."

Rachel just regarded him in bewilderment.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: The plot thickens and continues to diverge significantly from the book… lolz

Chapter 10:

"Are you sure?" Rachel wrinkled her nose.

"Absolutely." Rachel studied his reaction carefully, but Finn didn't miss a beat.

"But you were so against it when I first-"

"I know."

"But nothing has changed that would-"

"Oh, but it has."

"What? How?"

"Rachel, trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"The students are not going to be any nicer at this point in the year. In fact, they're probably meaner. After the first few weeks they get comfortable, let their true colors shine, and it's not a pretty picture."

"Rachel-"

"And I know Halloween was a mild success, but there is a huge difference between a costume party and class. There isn't anything to hide behind! Believe me, I've tried," Rachel cautioned knowingly.

"Do you not want me to attend McKinley?"

"No, you're misunderstanding my motivation. Of course I want you at McKinley, it's just that all the points you brought up before are as valid now as they were then. It's a jungle and when you enter you're going to see the carnage…"

"I'm aware that it's going to be ugly."

"So why do it? Why now?"

"Things have changed."

"What things?"

"I want to be able to spend time with you."

"We're together right now."

"Let me amend that. I want to be able to spend time with you outside of this house."

"Why don't we trying going to a movie together or out to dinner first?"

"Rachel, I've made up my mind about this already."

"But why now?"

"If you don't want me at school, just say it."

"I'm scared for you," Rachel admitted.

"If anyone tries to jump me…" Finn trailed off, flexing his biceps.

"I'm not worried about your face," Rachel muttered, looked away, "I'm worried about your heart."

Finn reached out to cup her face. "My heart belongs to you and as long as that's the case, I'm not worried about it."

Rachel bit her lip. "I hope," she sighed. "Just don't believe what they say about sticks and stones."

A week later, Finn was officially enrolled at McKinley. Mr. Schue had resisted, but ultimately when it came down to it, it was Finn's choice and the boy proved immovable. So on Monday Miss Pillsbury drove both Finn and Rachel to school.

Rachel had spent a significant portion of Sunday evening helping Finn decide on an outfit for his first day. They'd chosen jeans and a polo, so he could pop the collar. It was also decided that he'd wear a beanie to cover as much as his skull as possible. Finally, both had risen particularly early so Rachel could apply a little makeup to soften his appearance. She knew she couldn't hide all the tattoos and part of her didn't want to anyway, but she'd agreed to try to tone down the ones that were most likely to draw attention. Finn had praised her work and Rachel herself was pleased with what she'd been able to do, even so as soon as Finn stepped out of the car, he drew stares.

Rachel grabbed his hand and whispered, "Don't let them get to you." After arriving at his locker, Rachel stood up on her tiptoes and gripped his shoulders. She looked deeply into his eyes and said, "You can't worry about what people think. You're better than all of them." She jumped up and pecked him on the lips and then hurried away to her first hour.

Finn had argued with the administration at length, but in the end only managed to get into a couple of the same classes as Rachel. Still, he would get to see her more often than if he continued to be home-schooled.

It was weird to be back. The last time he was at McKinley, it wasn't like he just went to school, he ruled it. Now his reign was over and no one seemed to be mourning the loss. McKinley had new royalty.

It hurt Finn to know that his existence, his memory could be so easily discarded. At the time, high school had felt so real and all-important. It was his whole world. Everything had mattered so much. Now it turned out that none of that stuff had mattered at all.

Finn stalked past an old football buddy in the hall and was greeted by a blank stare and discourteous shove sideways. He grunted and readjusted his backpack. He had no right to complain, he'd been on the other side of the exchange plenty of times before and a turnabout is fair play.

His morning classes progressed slowly, he found he was able to understand the lessons and keep up with little problem. After all, he had not a single friend to distract him. As soon as the bell rang, he bolted from Math class and made his way to the cafeteria in search of Rachel. He found her almost immediately. Rachel sat where he'd remembered her always sitting, at a little round table tucked away in a corner.

"Hey, stranger," Rachel greeted, beaming. "How was your morning?"

"Boring," Finn shrugged.

Rachel laughed, relieved. "Yeah, being away from it for so long, you kinda forgot how boring school is."

"Home would be worse though."

Rachel nodded thoughtfully. "You know, I think you should join an extra-curricular activity."

"Why?"

"Well, it's good to get involved. It also looks good on college applications."

"College?"

"Yes, college. We're not going to high school for the hell of it, Cory."

"Also, I think getting involved will make you feel like you're part of the school. Being a part of something special makes you special."

"I already am a part of something special, us."

Rachel rewarded him with a chaste kiss. "I still think you should go out for a team or join a club."

"Too bad the football season is over," Finn grumbled.

"It's not too late to try out for basketball."

Finn nodded, "Yeah, I like basketball. What about you? What are you in?"

"Glee and Drama, of course. Same as last year," Rachel paused. "Are you interested? Even though that dumb karaoke video game of yours was clearly faulty, you are talented."

"You think? I really want to try something different. Before I was home-schooled I pretty much stuck to just football. You make being on stage seem so fun."

"We'd love to have you in Glee," an Asian girl piped in as she slid into a seat next to Rachel.

"Who are you?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm Tina. We're always looking for new members. Glee is kinda small... there's only about six of us, which means we can't even compete," she pouted.

"Do all of you talk this much and this fast?" Finn whispered to Rachel.

"You'll get used to it."

"So definitely think about joining Glee. Drama too. But the musical is opening soon, so it's too late to audition for it," Tina explained.

"We could always use an extra set of hands though," Rachel interrupted.

"For what?" Jesse asked, sitting near Tina and directly across from Rachel.

"For our production," Rachel answered.

Finn felt a migraine coming on. Too many people. Too much talking. And Jesse could make just about any bad situation worse.

"We were just helping…"

"Cory," Finn supplied.

"We were just helping Cory find an extracurricular," Tina explained, catching Jesse up to speed.

"Well, Rachel is right. We could always use extra help backstage to support us stars."

Finn rolled his eyes. In the end Finn decided to try all three, basketball, Drama, and Glee. He figured he could stick with whatever he liked best. Finn got up from the table. "I think I'll go talk to the basketball coach," he announced. Rachel smiled reassuringly and waved him off.

"Wooohooo, Rachel where did you find that boy?" Tina teased causing Rachel to pink. "He is hot in a sneaky sorta way."

"Are you kidding?" Jesse sneered. "He looks he just stumbled out of latest cheap horror film."

Tina shook he head. "Nah, he's got like a punk-rock thing going for him."

"Yeah, I guess by your standards," Jesse looked at Tina, "he would qualify as cool."

Rachel snapped, "Can you please not talk about Cory like you know him!"

Jesse laid off after that, but was no less determined to cure Rachel of the parasite that had somehow latched itself onto her heart.

Rachel saw Finn again in English class, which they thankfully shared. Finn was given an empty seat directly behind Rachel. At one point in the middle of discussing Austen's characterization of Bennetts, Finn reached forward and ran his hand through her hair, almost absent-mindedly. Rachel, who'd been animated, stilled immediately. When Finn realized what he'd done, he snapped his hand back to his lap and looked around. Fortunately, it appeared as though no one else had noticed. When the bell rang though and Rachel swiveled around slowly around he knew he was in for it.

"You can't do that!"

"I know," Finn said apologetically.

"Not in the middle of class!"

"I didn't meant to…"

"Didn't meant to? Didn't mean to! What, did your hand mysteriously detach itself from your brain and fall into my hair?"

"Well, kinda…"

"No more of this! Are we clear?"

"I swear I won't do it again. It's just so hard to be so close to you and not…"

"No, Cory."

Finn sighed, "Okay." He thought for a moment and then asked, "What about in the halls? How do you feel about PDA?" Judging by the animalistic sound that emerged from his girlfriend and the way she just up and left, he decided she didn't feel too good about it.

When the final bell rang, Finn was exhausted. He dropped off his books at his locker and then headed to the auditorium.

"No basketball today?" Rachel greeted, apparently having forgotten about their earlier tiff.

"No basketball ever," Finn corrected. At Rachel's quizzical head tilt, Finn added, "I'll explain later. Don't worry. It's not a big deal."

Rachel looked uncertain, but rehearsal was starting so he hurried up to the stage. While she ran lines, Finn joined the crew and helped build the set, which he found to be satisfying work. Time passed so quickly, he was surprised when the end of the day was announced.

As the cast and crew cleared out to catch the buses, Finn dialed home to ask if Miss Pillsbury could come get him and Rachel. He sat in one of the many available seats to wait while the auditorium emptied surprisingly fast. He figured people must have been as eager for dinner as he was, his stomach growling to remind him he hadn't eaten since lunch.

All thoughts of food where chased from his mind when, Rachel appeared out of nowhere, straddled his lap, and began kissing him fervently.

"I feel like I didn't get to see you all day," she said while peppering his face with kisses. "I've missed you." She moved her lips to his neck.

"Rachel, normally you don't see me at all during the day, not until you get home." Finn's eyes rolled back into his head when she found a particularly sensitive spot beneath his ear.

"But this is different. I knew you were here, in the building, so close."

While he found her eagerness a total turn on, the desperation in her voice worried him. "Are you okay, Rach?" When he felt a tear, not his own, slide down his cheek, he knew the answer. He gently pushed her back. "What happened?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Finn was man enough to admit that he would never fully understand women. However, he had learned the hard way that when a girl says nothing is wrong, she is lying. Always. In fact, he'd discovered that the speed with which a woman says "nothing" when asked "what's wrong?" is directly proportional to the severity of the coming storm.* That, however, was pretty much the extent of his knowledge. He didn't have a damn clue what to do about the storm once he knew it was approaching.

"Something is causing these tears," Finn pointed out, wiping them away as best he could.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"Are you truly alright?"

"Rachel, are you looking at me? I'm perfectly fine. I'm not the one crying."

"I was just so worried. The kids at this school can be true terrors. They know just the right thing to say to inflict the most pain. They're experts at spotting vulnerability and exploiting it."

"My first day was pretty good, Rach. I'm not lying to you. Apart from a lot of stares, one incident of hallway jostling, and not being allowed to play basketball, the day was uneventful."

Rachel threw her arms around Finn's neck, buried her face in his chest, and continued to sob. When Finn felt his phone vibrate, he knew Miss Pillsbury had arrived. He scooped Rachel up and carried her out to the car.

"Oh, oh my!" Miss Pillsbury exclaimed. "Is she alright?"

Finn smirked. "Apparently my first day was quite an overwhelming experience, for her."

A/N: *While I'd like to claim credit for the brilliance of this statement, I actually read it on . Although, I did change inversely proportional to directly proportional to make it accurate.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is an unfortunate chapter to attach this note to, but my updates will be less frequent now that break is over. However, I believe realistically I can still add about a chapter per week until the next break (in 3 weeks).

Chapter 11:

Finn's first day back at McKinley had convinced him of the ultimate rightness of his decision to re-enroll, but his second day reintroduced the nagging doubt, which he had so carefully hidden from his girlfriend, that maybe he didn't belong at McKinley. From the moment the first bell rang, things started to unravel.

Teachers who had been tolerant of his hat the first day were suddenly dogged in their demands that he take it off and comply with dress code. While he had been blending in with moderate success, the moment his teacher singled him out, all eyes turned toward him. So every single one of his classmates watched as he reluctantly removed his beanie and revealed his gruesomely tattooed skull. Girls made little noticeable effort to stifle their gasps, openly grimacing. Their reactions only served to further remind him how lucky he was to have Rachel. If he hadn't already been acutely aware of the fact, he would have seen then just how special his girlfriend was.

While the whole humiliating ordeal lasted no more than a minute, all throughout the period, people would furtively glance back at him. Even though they tried to be discreet, he caught every single look thrown his way. The worst though was the whispering. It had started the moment the hat came off. He knew every whisper was about him and that thought made the blood in his head pound so loudly he couldn't concentrate on the lesson at all.

When the period was over, he practically leapt from the room and went straight to his next class, which, though he hadn't thought it possible, was worse. He was required to wear his gym uniform, which was unfortunately a T-shirt and shorts, further exposing him. Though he had once thrived on the attention of an adoring student body, Finn withered under this hostile scrutiny.

Because earlier he couldn't really hear what was said about him, the whispers had caused him aggravating paranoia, but minimal emotional pain. Now though the setting had changed and in gym no one bothered to keep his voice down. Finn's imagination didn't have to supply the content of the whispers anymore; he heard perfectly well what people thought about him. They said a lot of nasty things that he wished he could forget, but the most hurtful comments were those that suggested he had done this to himself on purpose, for attention.

If that hadn't been enough to put him over the edge, at lunch Jesse St. James suddenly wanted to be his best friend. Jesse slung his arm around Finn's shoulder, pulled out his phone and took a picture of the two of them.

"I feel like we got off on the wrong foot," Jesse began.

"Yeah, you were trying to feel up my girlfriend," Finn grumbled to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're right."

"Well, I'd like to start over."

"Are you gay?" Finn asked, aware he was being an asshole, but unconcerned.

"Cory!" Rachel chided, sitting down beside him.

"Sorry," Finn supplied sheepishly, more to Rachel than Jesse.

"Anyway," Jesse continued, ignoring Finn's comment, "I want to make amends with this." Jesse handed him a front-row seat ticket to the opening night of the school musical. "I want to cordially invite you to attend the premiere of West Side Story. This way you can be right there as Rachel makes her debut as Maria."

"Thanks, but Rachel gave me a ticket before the Halloween party."

"Oh?" Jesse's eyes narrowed, realizing that Rachel had been into the guy for longer than he'd thought.

"I appreciate the gesture, dude. It actually reminds me there's something I need to do."

"Okay. So you'll be there?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

Jesse smirked, then slapped Finn on the shoulder, getting up to leave. "Glad to hear it. The theater always needs supporters." Jesse hurried away with a little too much pep in his step to leave Finn at ease. But Rachel's giggling drew his attention away from Jesse's retreating form.

"What's with you?"

Rachel smiled brilliantly. "I'm just glad you changed your mind." She took his hand in hers. "I'm so happy you'll be at my first show." She ran her thumb over his knuckles. "You have no idea how much it means to me."

Finn couldn't help but smile when Rachel did, just being around her made it all but impossible not to smile. He tickled her sides lightly, causing her to giggle again. "It's important to me too, because you're important to me."

Rachel blushed. He was always so honest and open with his feelings. It made her want to tell him how she felt. She'd been wanting to say something for a while, but every time an opportunity arose, she'd lost her nerve. Now though, she resolved to tell him. The next chance she got she would swallow her fears and insecurities and confess her heart.

In English class, Rachel kept looking back at Finn. He could tell something was on her mind, but she wouldn't look at him long enough for him to ask. He found her behavior adorable and amusing. She must have looked back at him 15 times just during the first half of class, each time she did his smile just got bigger. Afraid of getting in trouble, not with the teacher but with his girlfriend like last time, he decided against passing her a note. He would just catch up with her after school at rehearsal.

When that time came though, Rachel was a closed book. She dismissed his perception of her uncharacteristic behavior as exaggerated. Finn wasn't quite sure, but he decided she meant that he had imagined all the looks she'd given him. He knew this to be false. Something was definitely up with his girlfriend, but she wasn't telling. His curiosity drove him insane all through rehearsal. When he could stand it no more, he made up his mind to confront her during the few minutes they would have alone together between the cast and crew vacating the auditorium and Miss Pillsbury arriving to pick them up.

Then about five minutes before quitting time, while he was working solo on a balcony, Finn heard two words that he hadn't heard in a long time, two words that would change everything.

"Finn Hudson?"

Finn instinctively looked up from where he was kneeling.

"So it is you," Jesse sneered.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Finn dismissed, already knowing it was too late.

Jesse just laughed derisively. "Something about you had seemed vaguely familiar. Then the rumor mill was running wild this morning. Some strange observations were parlayed, certain resemblances that most dismissed, but not me. You see, ever since we first met, I've been playing the part of detective. It was fun. It suited me. I felt like Humphrey Bogart in The Maltese Falcon. I wasn't sure what I'd find; I just knew I had to find something. I was confident though that in the end there would be something. Everyone has secrets. And, no offense, but you just look like you have some dirty ones. I never would have guessed what I eventually discovered though. After I took that picture at lunch, I ran it through some facial feature identification software, a real basic program. When the computer delivered the results, at first I thought there had been some mistake or malfunction, but then I looked again. Upon closer inspection my eyes confirmed what the computer had found. Mr. Cory Monteith and Finn Hudson are one and the same."

Finn hadn't said anything. He had just listened, his face betraying a mixture of astonishment, horror, anger, disappointment, and sadness. Jesse was right of course. Finn just didn't understand what this meant, why he had gone through all the trouble, why he cared.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Like what?" Finn asked.

"Do you deny it?"

Finn gulped, but shook his head, "No."

Jesse smiled in a predatory way that made Finn incredibly uncomfortable. Jesse moved closer to where Finn was kneeling by the balcony he was constructing.

"I won't tell anyone," Jesse said. Finn breathed a sigh of relief. "If," Jesse started again. Finn immediately panicked, breaking out into a cold sweat. What did he mean if? Jesse continued, "If you break up with Rachel."

"What?" Finn howled.

"You heard me. End it with your girlfriend or everyone will know who you really are, including her."

Finn's heart tightened. He wasn't ready for Rachel to know his past identity. He feared how she would react when she learned the boy she was currently kissing was the same boy who had made her life miserable.

"That's blackmail!" Finn accused. Jesse merely shrugged in response. I can't," Finn exclaimed. "I…"

"You?" Jesse asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I love her," Finn declared softly, his voice a mere whisper.

"Oh, well isn't that touching? The beast is in love with the girl. You don't belong with her. She's too good for you," he spat.

Finn agreed with the last part at least. Rachel was too good for him.

"She deserves someone better. Someone of equal talent."

"Someone like you?" Finn scoffed.

"Yes, someone like me," Jesse shot back.

"Don't fool yourself, you don't possess equal talent. You don't have a tenth of –"

"It doesn't matter. Break up with her or I'll tell her who you really are and then she'll break up with you." Finn hung his head. "What it'll be? You or her?"

Jesse stood over him impatiently as Finn thought for what felt like forever, finally resigning himself to his fate. "I'll do it," he said, his voice breaking.

"You have 24 hours, if you haven't broken up with her by rehearsal tomorrow, the next day the whole school will know your real name," Jesse threatened.

"I said I'd do it."

A smug smile spread across Jesse's face before he turned and walked away. The cast and crew too started clearing out seconds later, so Finn made his way to the auditorium seats. Rachel was already waiting for him, sitting on the edge of the stage, swinging her legs. She jumped down when she saw him and threw herself into his arms, engulfing him in a warm hug. Her innocent adoration of him only made him sadder though as he realized what he was about to lose.

"Cory," Finn flinched at the name, "I have something to tell you." Rachel took each of his hands in hers. "I've wanted to tell you this for a while now," she explained. "I was just so scared that you wouldn't feel the same or that you'd…" She trailed off unable to give voice to the terrible thought that he might reject her. "But I trust you." She practically sang those words. Her voice was heartbreakingly beautiful, but her words were just heartbreaking.

He wanted to say, "You shouldn't" but refrained.

Rachel took a step closer to him so that only an inch or so separated them. Her eyes were big and beautiful. When he thought about it later, he would remember that they had been shimmering in that way that water does when the sunlight is reflecting off of it. They were innocent and so vulnerable. Everything about her was breaking his heart today. He couldn't stop the tear that slipped out of his eye, even before she said what he knew was coming.

"I'm in love with you."

He knew it was wrong, but he leaned down and kissed her then. It was slow, gentle, and tender. By the time he pulled back, tears were slipping in a thin, silent stream down his cheeks.

He closed his eyes. He couldn't look at her while he did this. "Rachel," he took a deep breath, as though it were his last, "I'm breaking up with you."


End file.
